Falling
by timeaftertime09
Summary: Short story set right after Daniel follows Betty to London. Daniel struggles to hide most of his true feelings while he waits for Betty to catch up.
1. The Dinner

Daniel nervously tapped his fingers on the white cloth of the table, waiting for Betty to show. Due to a last minute problem at work, she had to meet him at the restaurant. He was disappointed; wanting to do everything he could to make it a real date. But as he saw her walk into the private enclosed patio he'd reserved, there was no doubt in his mind that she knew.

"You look . . . Wow . . ." he said, handing her a single rose, overwhelmed by how well she wore the black, one-shouldered, Valentino cocktail dress that showed off every curve of her body.

"Thank you," she said as she accepted it, tucking her dark hair behind her ear and smiling, shyly.

As he pulled out her chair, intentionally brushing her shoulders while he helped her into it, he wondered if she'd been using a new conditioner. Her hair seemed silky as he briefly touched it and it had the scent of vanilla and coconut.

Her chocolate-colored eyes lit up as she began to talk about her new magazine. She was happy – truly happy, without compromise. He'd never seen her so excited, completely beaming with joy – yet still calm and composed - for her, anyway. She had grown so much since they'd first met, but in some ways she hadn't changed at all.

Her laugh was still infectious. Her ability to read him was as annoying and endearing as always. It made it even harder to maintain his cover for the reason he was there. Only, he supposed it'd be easier if things were out in the open. But he wasn't positive she could handle the weight of it so soon.

She continued to flirt with him and blushed when he touched or complimented her. Those were good signs she was interested. But what if he put his whole heart on the line and she stomped on it? He couldn't tell her everything at once.

He suddenly felt her hand on his, her face forming an amused expression.

"Where were you?" Betty asked.

"Nowhere – I was just wondering if I should've gotten the fried calamari, too - I'm starving!" Daniel excused.

"Okay . . ." she replied, unconvinced. "You can have the last two pieces of bruschetta, if you want?"

Then he felt bad. He was supposed to be taking her to dinner – not eating her part of it.

"No, it's okay – I'm fine," he declined.

She shoved the plate toward him.

"Here, take them," she insisted. "I don't want to spoil my appetite. The chicken parm looks sooo good!"

"Thanks," he said, adoring her so much right then for being so selfless.

"What are you getting?" Betty wondered.

Daniel briefly glanced over the menu.

"I think I'll get the filet mignon," he answered, noticing it came with those stuffed mushrooms she loved.

She nodded.

"So . . . what's next for you? What do you think you want to do?" she asked.

He sipped his wine and carefully chose his words.

". . . I don't know. I think I'm going to, uh . . . explore my options – see where they take me," he answered, daringly taking her hand.

And there was that coy little smile again . . . But that's all the reaction he got before they were interrupted by the waiter taking their orders. She immediately withdrew her hand from his. He wasn't sure whether it was merely to hand the waiter her menu or using that as an excuse to have it back.

"You know, you could always come work for _me_ until you figure it out . . ." Betty suggested after the waiter left.

"You're just dying to get me as _your_ assistant, aren't you?" he playfully accused her.

"It _would_ be kinda fun – having you get my coffee, run insane errands, schedule all my meetings and juggle all of my dates . . ." she smirked.

"Dates?" he questioned with a little too much interest.

"Yeah, dates. You know, when a girl goes to dinner with a guy, they get to know each other? He takes her home, kisses her goodnight?" she mocked.

"_Funny_," he smirked.

"I thought so . . ." Betty remarked.

"So you go out on a lot of them, now?" Daniel casually asked. Maybe he was the last in a long line. Maybe she was just humoring an old friend . . .

"Not since I've been here. I was just thinking about everything I had to do for you," she explained. "This is actually the first non-business dinner I've had."

"Really?" he said, hiding his relief.

"Mmm-hmm. It's so nice to see a familiar face again. I don't mind meeting new people, but I miss having someone who I can talk about home with – who knows how incredible Brooklyn-style pizza is or the little restaurants in Chinatown . . . that there's nothing better than a hotdog from Gray's Papaya . . . viewing the skyline from the Queensboro Bridge . . . seeing a Broadway show . . . or a taking a carriage ride through Central Park . . ." she admitted.

"Do you wish you hadn't left?" he asked.

Betty hesitated for minute.

"No . . . I miss my family and friends – even Wilhelmina a little," she joked. "But I think I made the right decision. I was moving up at MODE, but I never wanted to be in fashion. Here, I can write about what I want. We have a fashion section, but the entire magazine doesn't revolve around it. . . It's funny – everyone goes to _me_ when they have a question about what's 'in' this season."

Daniel chuckled.

"You _have_ learned a lot in the past four years. I think they _should_ go to you for advice," he said.

"Daniel . . ." she rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"No – I'm serious. Trust me, Betty. I've seen how some people dress here – it's worse than your first year at MODE," he told her.

"_Hey!_" she protested. "But I guess you're right . . . I _was_ pretty out there."

"You've grown a lot . . ." he said.

"So have you," she told him. "I'm really glad you're here."

"Me, too. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I should've been happy for you – helping you celebrate . . . I guess I was too busy thinking about what I was going to lose," Daniel confessed.

"You'll never lose me, Daniel – but refusing to return my calls and texts didn't help," she pointed out.

He smiled, sheepishly.

"I lost my phone for two weeks?" he joked.

"Nice try – but I've heard you use that line on a hundred models," she gave a knowing look.

"You're too smart for me," he teased.

"No, I just know you too well," she corrected him.

"That could be a good thing," he flirted.

"How so?" she played along.

"Well, you know those dates you mentioned? Getting to know each other?" he said.

"Yeah?" she prompted.

"We're already there," he pointed out.

She looked down, almost afraid to admit he was right.

"Dance with me?" Daniel held out his hand as Gavin DeGraw's 'More Than Anyone' began to play in the background.

Betty smiled and took it. He led her to an empty space on the star-lit patio and wrapped his other arm around her waist. It felt so good to have her close to him again. And by the middle of the song, Betty was leaning her head on his chest and holding him tight. He allowed himself to rest his head on hers and take in the moment.

"We had our first real dance to this song," Betty quietly remembered.

"We've danced before, Betty – even that night," he reminded her.

"Not like that – not that close, not all night," she argued.

"True. I practically had to carry you to the car when the reception was over," he mused.

"And even though we'd had way too much already, you grabbed that extra bottle of champagne and some cake and suggested we take it to the bridge . . ." she recalled. "That's the last time I went out there."

"That was a good night," he formed a bittersweet smile. It was one of the last good nights they'd had before she'd sprung her leaving on him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"For what?" he asked.

"For not telling you - I was scared," she confessed. "And you seemed so happy every time I got up the courage to do it, that I couldn't find it in myself to ruin your mood."

"It's over now – don't worry about it," he assured her. "Besides, I think I _more_ than got you back for it."

Betty playfully smacked him.

"How's your hand, by the way?" she smirked.

"Completely healed – ego's still a little bruised though," he joked.

"_Good,_" she teased.

As the song came to an end and another one began, the waiter came back with their entrees. They ate in a contented silence, Daniel only spoke to offer her some of his mushrooms and she happily accepted them. He was amazed at how such little things like that could make her so happy – or how her smile could make his entire night.

"Dessert?" he asked.

"How long have you known me?" Betty teased. "I'm really stuffed, but I always have a little room for anything chocolate. You wanna split the black tie mousse cake?"

"I was thinking of getting the tiramisu, but go ahead – you can take the rest of it home for later," he suggested.

When the waiter brought Betty her dessert and she took the first bite of it, Daniel had thought he was watching 'When Harry Met Sally' from her reaction. He put a bite of his own dessert in his mouth to distract his mind from going to certain places . . .

"That good, huh?" he chuckled.

Betty scooted her chair next to him.

"Here – you try it. I'm not kidding," she insisted, feeding him a bite.

"That _is_ good," he admitted, but what was even better was the woman feeding it to him.

He cut a piece of the tiramisu with his fork and offered it to her.

"Try _this_," he said and carefully placed it in her mouth.

"Mmmm . . . that's really good, too," she agreed, closing her eyes and savoring it.

She had no idea how sexy she truly was – and that made her even sexier. It took everything he had to restrain himself, just watching her as they continued to share each other's desserts, laughing over how anyone back at MODE would have had heart attacks just _looking_ at the calorie-filled dishes. They ended up eating both of them, vowing to hit the gym or walk to work the next morning on the ride home.

As they reached the steps in front of her flat, he felt the pressure building again. Now came one of the most important parts of the date. It was usually the easiest part, in his opinion. But considering who was with him, he was unsure of what to do. Should he just hug her? No, that was too friendly – they fed each other dessert for Christ's sake! A peck on the cheek? A quick kiss on her lips . . .? He was panicking – and Daniel Meade did _not_ panic over this.

"I had a really great time," Betty said, walking up the steps.

"Me, too," he replied, following her.

"So, um . . . there's this launch party on Friday for another one of our magazines . . . Would you want to go with me?" she asked.

"I would _love_ to," he said, brushing her hair away from her face. It was now or never . . .

He leaned in and took a risk, closing the space between them and softly but fully kissed her lips, feeling out her reaction.

Betty smiled.

"I was wondering what that'd be like," she admitted, blushing.

"And?" he wondered.

She paused.

"And . . ." she pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him more heatedly, allowing their tongues to duel as they got lost in each other.

When they broke, Daniel felt drunk from the immense passion.

"You know, you still haven't answered my question," he flirted breathlessly, their foreheads touching.

Betty lowered her head, guiltily.

"Better than dessert," she revealed.

Daniel couldn't control the crooked grin forming on his face.

"I couldn't agree more," he said, kissing her extensively, but fleetingly when compared to the last one.

"Goodnight, Daniel," she said, resting her hand on his chest.

He took it and kissed the top of it.

"Goodnight, Betty . . . I'll call you tomorrow," he promised - and this time he actually meant it.


	2. The Office

_Thank you so much for reading and for all of your comments - I really appreciate them! :) Here's the second addition . . ._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Betty Suarez, British Modern Magazine?" Betty answered her phone.

"So official," Daniel teased.

"Hey, Daniel," she said.

"You up for lunch?" Daniel suggested.

"No, Harri - those go out today – sorry, Daniel, it's really crazy here. I don't think I'll even have time to eat _period_," she said. "That's _not_ the photo I confirmed for the cover – Laney, where's the book? Daniel, I'll have to call you back."

"K, bye," he said and hung up.

He was hoping to see her again. After last night, things looked really promising. Maybe if she couldn't come for food, he'd bring it to her. He knew how stressful things could be when running a magazine – especially without an assistant. He looked up the address of her building, found a deli nearby and hailed a cab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he got to Dunne Publications, he searched the directory for her floor and took the five flights of stairs, having skipped his promise to go to the gym.

"Daniel Meade?" the receptionist gawked.

"Yes?" he approached her desk.

"You're even more fetching in person! Are you here to see Mr. Dunne?" she inquired.

"Thank you – no. I'm here to see Betty Suarez – could you tell me where her office is?" he asked.

"Betty is a bit pre-occupied at the moment. Do you have an appointment?" she questioned.

"No – but I have her lunch," he replied, holding up the bag.

"I'll buzz you in, sir," she smiled. "If you don't mind my saying so, it's quite rare to see such a well-known publisher, such as yourself, bringing someone else food. You two aren't snogging each other, are you?"

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"Kissing? Fancying? A bit smitten?" she clarified.

"Oh," he said.

This girl was insanely nosey. She reminded him so much of Amanda.

He cleared his throat, uncomfortably.

"So, Betty's office?" he reminded her.

"Right – Betty? Your randy boyfriend's here," she giggled into the intercom and pointed for Daniel. "It's straightaway."

He wasn't sure what 'randy' meant, but he had a feeling it was something to add to the already embarrassing 'boyfriend' comment and that Betty's cute little cheeks were probably turning beet red at the moment. He knocked on her door before entering her office.

"Hey," he smiled. "Sorry about that – I _swear_ I didn't even say a word."

"It's fine. Ellery is just like that. What are you doing here – I said I didn't have time for lunch?" she asked without even looking up from her laptop.

He hoped she was just busy and wasn't upset with him for showing up.

"That's why I brought _lunch_ to _you_– turkey on wheat, dill pickle, fries, a diet Pepsi, a large non-fat double mocha with whip, and two double fudge brownies for . . . dessert," he said, taking out the contents and placing them on her desk. "And . . . I will be your assistant for the day."

She looked up at him and couldn't stop smiling. She went around her desk and gave him one of her classic Betty hugs he'd grown addicted to.

"_God, I love you – you're a lifesaver!_" she exclaimed. "I-I mean – I –"

He chuckled at how nervous she was with her slip, given the awkward state of their relationship.

"Relax. It's ok - I get it," he said, rubbing her arms. "Now eat – I've seen you when you're wired on just coffee and it's not a good thing."

She glared at him.

"Betty, you once had pencils, paperclips, and sticky notes stuck to your hair you were so stressed," he maintained. "Now what can I do?"

He knew she had to cave with that one, and he was right. Her stubbornness faded and she even had a twitch of amusement in her eyes.

"Okay," she relented. "If you could get these files down to accounting, give Berta in Features these corrections, run down to the photo lab and pick up the final covershot proofs, and then go over them for me?"

"Photo lab – got it," Daniel said grabbing the files and his sandwich, just then realizing how overwhelming his requests might have been to her.

"You can eat first, you know?" she said, amused.

"You sure?" he said.

"Yeah. Now that I have the extra help, I won't be as inundated with tasks," she assured him. "Sit."

He sat down beside her on the leather couch as they enjoyed their lunch.

"You know, it's not that much different here than MODE," Betty observed.

"I guess every magazine has the same basic standards of running. But the topics and people I'm sure are the complete opposite – well, except for Amanda's British clone out there," he joked.

Betty laughed.

"You saw that, too?" she shook her head and made a basket with her sandwich wrapper.

Daniel nodded and picked at the remainder of the fries.

"Makes me miss home a little . . . but at least now I've got a piece of it here for a while," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He looked down at her, wondering – if she meant him, why she said 'a while'? But she got up before he could ask.

"Where did those brownies go?" she looked on her desk. "Ah – found them! Mmm . . . these _are_ good . . ."

"Yeah," he agreed, taking a bite of one. "So . . . when you said 'a while', what did it mean?"

"Just that you might not be staying forever – only if you happen to find something you're interested in," she shrugged.

"What would you say if I said I already found it?" he said.

"You found a new job? Daniel, that's amazing!" Betty exclaimed.

"No – Betty, I found _you_," he clarified, caressing her cheek.

"Oh . . ." she looked down with that shy smile. "Daniel – y-you can't stay just for me . . ."

"Yeah, I can – it's simple," he smirked.

"That's not what I mean," she crossed her arms, judgingly. "You can't throw away your future – we don't even know what this is yet."

"What's wrong with finding out?" he argued.

"Nothing – as long as it's not the only thing you're here for," she replied.

"Fair enough . . . but it's still my main reason – that won't change," he stood his ground.

"You can't put that kind of pressure on me, Daniel," Betty insisted, standing up.

"I'm sorry, okay? Wait – you know what? I'm not," he stood up with her. "You're scared, Betty, and I get that. But you're not the only one."

Betty lowered her head. He hoped she understood why he couldn't back down without him completely spelling it out for her. He lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Did you know that ever since your sister's wedding, I couldn't look at you without feeling my heart race? But I couldn't tell you that – especially not after you were leaving. Coming here was a big risk – falling for someone always is. But I took it, because sometimes that risk is worth so much more than playing it safe," he told her.

Her eyes softened, and for a few seconds, he thought he'd gotten through to her. But it didn't last.

"I-I need to get back to work . . . You don't have to do anything – just go –" she excused and started to sit at her desk.

He abruptly turned her around and kissed her hard on the mouth, leaving a befuddled expression on her face.

"I'm not going anywhere, Betty," Daniel adamantly maintained and took the files and his coffee to find the accounting office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He lay in bed in the middle of the night; it was the third night in a row he'd been unable to sleep well. The rest of that day at her office had been spent in a strictly professional way. He and Betty had shared more personal thoughts in an hour at MODE than they had that day. He wondered if he had taken it too far, scared her away. She was stubborn, but he could be stubborn too. And why shouldn't he be? It was only his second day in the city – did she really expect him to find his dream job in that little time? Sure, he had a great resume and reputation, but he had no idea what path to take yet. He'd never had an opportunity to think about it. And did she have so little faith in him that she thought he wouldn't find a job or wouldn't take the effort to bother with one? He thought she knew him well enough to know he wasn't the same lazy-ass spoiled rich boy he was when they'd met.

Or maybe she didn't. Maybe she'd taken that dinner as an opportunity to have some fun with an old friend and not read anything into it. Maybe he was kidding himself believing that she would ever see more in him than just a really attractive . . . fun-buddy. He cringed at the word now. It was fine at the time, no strings attached . . . a way to get his libido back without hurting anyone . . . but he didn't want to be that bang-her-and-leave-her guy anymore.

Only, maybe that was all he was meant to be. After all, Sophia had screwed with his heart in order to publicly humiliate him and further her career, Renee turned out to be a psycho, and Molly died. Every woman he had ever attempted to have a serious relationship with had been taken away from him in one way or another – even Betty, with her new job. Just when it hit him that he might want something more, she turned out to be leaving. He thought he'd managed to get her back by following her here. She'd seemed really interested the night of their date – even asked him out again. Only, the next day had turned into a disaster. When she realized he'd come there for her, she'd backed away.

Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe he was meant to be alone or in meaningless relationships. It wasn't what he wanted – he wanted a life . . . marriage . . . children . . . true love . . . He wanted Betty. But maybe it wasn't possible. Maybe he should cut his losses before he got in too deep.

No! What was he thinking? This was Betty – the one girl who got him more than anyone ever had. The girl who didn't care who he was in the public eye . . . who saw who he was on the inside. The girl who he could tell anything to . . . who believed in him when no one else did . . . who gave him a good kick in the ass when he needed it or a hug just because. She was everything he never imagined he'd ever want. But he'd finally figured it out - with the unsolicited help of his mother . . .

Regardless, he wasn't giving up without a fight. He knew Betty was attracted to him. Fortunately, that wasn't the problem at all. That kiss she had given him was insanely hot . . . and the way she'd giggled and blushed all night – he knew those signs; he'd seen her mannerisms with other guys. She wanted him - she was just afraid of getting hurt.

He didn't know what to do to make her see that he would never do that to her. If she'd just give them a chance, he knew they could be amazing – and tomorrow night, he was going to convince her of it.


	3. The Party

_Thank you for readiing and for the comments! Here's the next chapter . . . :)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday night, Daniel knocked on Betty's door, a dozen roses in hand, ready to take her to the launch party. He was prepared for another argument, especially since they hadn't talked since that day in her office, but he wasn't prepared at all for what happened when the door opened.

"Daniel?" Betty said, surprised. "I didn't think you were still coming."

"I told you I wasn't leaving, Betty. And I meant it. I just thought you might need some space. I'm sorry about the way we left things, but I hope we can make them right tonight," he said, handing her the bouquet. "Can I come in?"

"Um . . ." Betty hesitated.

"Betty, sweetheart, you ready to go?" he heard a male voice say.

"Did you get another date?" Daniel asked, trying to control the hurt and anger that was beginning to form.

Betty reluctantly backed out of the doorway.

"Um . . . Daniel, this is Nathaniel Sneed. Nathaniel, Daniel Meade. Nathaniel's the EIC of the London branch of MODE," Betty introduced them.

Nathaniel was the spitting image of Daniel – _if_ he was blond, British and a bad dresser, that is. Only Daniel didn't recognize it. He looked at the smug bastard with his greasy slicked back hair, weak chin and ridiculous red jacket, navy pants, and ascot. He was a far cry from what an editor of a fashion magazine should be. He'd met him, briefly, once before and wasn't impressed. The guy was a sleazeball – and now that he was trying to steal his girl . . .

"Daniel?" Betty prompted him to shake the hand that was being held out to him.

"Good to see you again, Daniel," Nathaniel said.

"Yeah . . . uh, so how do you and Betty know each other, exactly?" Daniel asked.

"Funny story, actually. I was on my way to a meeting with the editor of Dunne's new fashion magazine, POSH, when we literally ran into one another," Nathaniel replied.

"That's . . . _hilarious_," Daniel sarcastically spat. "Betty, can I speak with you - _alone?_"

"Daniel, Nathaniel and I really need to get going –" Betty excused.

He took her by the arm and led her into what he assumed was her bedroom.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm trying to go on a date," she stubbornly replied.

"With _him?_" he questioned.

"_Yes,_ with _him_ – is there a problem? I thought I made it clear that I wasn't ready to be exclusive!" Betty snapped.

"_Of course there's a problem!_" he exploded. "Exclusive or not, _I'm_ supposed to be your date – or do you remember?"

"I remember – I just didn't think that you were still coming after what happened on Tuesday. I'm not your girlfriend, Daniel. I'm not ready for that – we barely had one date and I can't handle being the reason you're here. It's not fair!" she protested.

"And neither is not giving us a chance or ditching me for that loser! The guy's a jerk! He treats women like they're meat – sleeps with one then finds another the next night," he argued.

"Says the former womanizer himself?" she smirked.

"Is _that_ what this is about?" Daniel wondered. "Betty, you know I'm not that guy anymore."

"I can't talk about this now – I have a party to get to," she excused. "Are you coming?"

"I thought I was_ uninvited?_" he mocked.

"Quit moping - I never said that. Just promise me you'll behave?" Betty pleaded.

"I will if _he_ will . . ." Daniel bargained. "I could get him fired in a second . . ."

"Uggghhh . . . Daniel, you really _are_ five!" she groaned and pulled him back out to the living area.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sneed decided to go mingle with some of the other guests, Daniel took the opportunity to show Betty what she was missing. She was standing all alone in her plum, spaghetti-strap Fendi dress, sipping her cocktail, looking longingly at the dance floor. Daniel requested a song and approached her.

"Dance with me?" he asked, putting her drink down and taking her hand as Lifehouse's 'Falling In' started to play.

She reluctantly agreed and allowed him to lead her to the floor. By the time the first few lines of the song were sung, she looked up at him realizing why he'd taken her out there. She never said anything, but by the middle, she'd become comfortable with him again, relaxed in his arms and sighed contentedly. She felt so good in his arms . . . like coming home. He'd give anything for her to stop fighting her feelings and let him into her heart completely.

"Did you request this?" she asked.

Daniel nodded.

"So the lyrics . . . they mean something to you?"

"This song – it's us, Betty," he said.

"So you really are . . .?" Betty asked.

He nodded again.

She gazed into his eyes then inched forward, their lips barely brushing when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I think the lady might fancy a dance with a _smashing_ stud," Nathaniel remarked.

"Daniel? Do you mind?" she asked.

Of course he minded – he minded _a lot!_ He almost had Betty back and that smarmy little rat had to interrupt them. But he sucked it up and played the better man. No use in making her even more upset, although he wasn't really sure what he'd done in the first place except let her know he wanted her.

"Have fun," he smiled and kissed her cheek before leaving the floor.

He was forced to stand there with his drink in hand and watch them sway to song after nauseating song. Sneed was holding her way too close, practically grinding up on her, whispering a bunch of bullshit in her ear, making her smile, all while his hands slowly inched down her back, nearing her perfectly-shaped ass. What the hell did Betty see in this guy? Wasn't it obvious he only wanted one thing? Or maybe that was it – maybe that's what she was looking for – a meaningless one-night-stand. Only, that wasn't Betty. Betty had always wanted romance and a serious relationship – the whole white night/prince charming fairytale. She respected herself too much to be played. So why was she letting this jackass put his hands all over her? He didn't have the answer, but that wasn't going to stop him from putting an end to it.

"May I cut in?" he asked.

"Bugger off, Meade - I believe Betty and I aren't quite finished. Why don't you try again in an hour?" Nathaniel arrogantly remarked.

"I wasn't asking you, _Sneed!_ Betty has a mind of her own – not that you care," Daniel retorted.

"And what the bloody hell's that supposed to mean?" Sneed shoved him.

"Nathaniel – don't!" Betty insisted.

"That you're only after one thing," Daniel shoved him back.

"Daniel, please! You're making a scene – you know what happened the last time. And I just started here," she begged him to stop.

"Are you going to listen to the little lady or are you going to be a _true_ gentleman and have it out?" Nathaniel challenged.

Daniel balled up his fist and raised it. But then he took one look at Betty's fearful, pleading eyes and knew he had to let it go.

"You're not worth it, Sneed. But I swear, if you do _anything_ to hurt her, I'll re-think my decision and pound your ass so hard you won't ever go near her again," he calmly vowed.

"Daniel, I-I think you should go," Betty said.

He smiled, cynically.

"I guess you've made your choice. I thought you'd grown up enough to not make stupid decisions like this anymore. Don't say I didn't warn you," he said and walked away, attempting to hide the defeat in his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel spent yet another night with little sleep. He knew he should stop thinking about Betty – she'd made her decision, even though it was a really bad one. But he was worried about her. Whether he was with her or not, he couldn't turn that part of him off. Maybe he should though; it was obvious she didn't want to listen to him.

He pulled the covers over himself and started to fall back asleep when he heard a knock at the door. He looked at the clock – 3AM? What the hell? He got up and padded to the door in a pair of sweatpants. Probably some wasted college tourist forgetting their key _and_ their room number.

"I think you've got the wrong – Betty?" he said in disbelief, staring at her bedraggled pajama-dressed figure.

"I know it's late and I woke you up. And I'm really sorry . . . I know once you're awake, you lose an hour and a half trying to get back to sleep since warm milk in the middle of the night makes you queasy . . ." she recalled with a nostalgic smile.

He couldn't believe she remembered that. The night Molly had died; she'd stayed with him so he wouldn't be alone. He'd woken up in the middle of the night in a panic. She'd calmed him down and given him the milk, unknowingly, telling him it was something her mother had always done for her and Hilda when they'd had nightmares. She was always going out of her way to take care of him – it was the least he could do to drink it. But he'd regretted it afterward.

"Daniel? Can I come in?" Betty snapped him back to the present.

"Yeah – sure," he said, unblocking the doorway. "So, what's wrong – you're okay, right? That son of a bitch didn't try to take advantage of you, did he?"

"I had my pepper spray. So physically, I'm fine. But emotionally . . . Daniel, I'm so sorry about tonight . . . and that afternoon. You were being so sweet and kind and just saying how you felt . . . and I had to go and . . ." she apologized, tears forming in her eyes. "You're right – I _am_ scared. It's _us_. I know you and I trust you in so many ways . . . I know how much you sacrificed coming here . . . but I know your past . . . What if . . .?"

"Shhh . . . Come here," Daniel reached out his arms and held her. "We'll be okay – I promise. I would never hurt you, Betty – you _have_ to believe me."

"You don't know that, Daniel," Betty argued. "Things happen."

"I didn't follow you across the ocean to screw this up," he joked. "Besides, you'll be there to tell me what I'm doing wrong – just like always."

She slowly smiled up at him.

"There's my girl," he smiled back.

"So I'm your girl, now, huh?" she teased.

"I hope so – I don't let just anyone share my bed," he flirted.

Betty raised an eyebrow, passing judgment.

"Okay, not _recently_," he admitted, pulling back the covers.

"And we're just sleeping, right?" she clarified, taking off her jacket and shoes.

"I won't try anything – I promise," he swore, getting in. "But I want you to promise something, too."

"What?" she asked, sliding in next to him.

"Don't ever run out in the middle of the night alone again," he requested, caressing her cheek. "You could've been mugged . . . shot – _god I don't even wanna think about it . . ._"

"I promise," she said. "I love that you're so protective – it's sweet."

Daniel chose his words cautiously, knowing if he brought it up again, he could scare her away.

"I just . . . care about you too much to see something happen to you," he admitted.

"I love you, too," Betty said and softly put her lips to his.

"Y-You what?" he asked, caught off-guard.

"I said I love you. You don't have to hide it any longer, Daniel. The songs, your actions, even what you don't say says it all. And I realized, standing there without you tonight . . . with Nathaniel . . . that I'm head-over-heels in love with _you_," she told him. "I just . . . I'm not sure if I should be. I'm only encouraging you to stay and if it doesn't work out, it'll be all my fault for ruining your life."

"_No it won't._ First of all, it's never going to happen. Think of all you and I have been through so far. Yeah, it wasn't romantically, but you've gotten me through some of the hardest times in my life – you could've just done your job and ignored the rest. But you made a point to help me - you were my best friend, Betty. You still are. We're closer than some couples ever are because of that. But even if things don't work out – I will never blame you for coming here. That was _my_ decision, okay?" Daniel assured her.

She nodded.

"So . . . what do we do now?" she asked, timidly.

"You know, you're not making this bed thing easy," he flirted.

"I could always sleep on the couch . . ." she teased.

He pulled her close to him.

"Stay . . . I'll behave," he vowed, kissing her shoulder.

"Okay," she said, sleepily snuggling against his bare chest. "'Cause I really don't want to leave . . ."

"Comfortable, huh?" he whispered roughly in her ear.

"Maybe a little _too_ comfortable," she mumbled.

"That's never a bad thing . . ." he assured her, kissing her behind her ear.

"Mmmm . . . how so?" she asked.

"Just means we'll have to make this routine," he sexily grinned.

"What - me waking you up at three in the morning?" she teased.

"I'd tickle you right now, but I'm too tired," he chuckled.

Betty giggled and ran her hand along his jawline.

"How did we get here?" she smiled.

"I don't know . . . but I'm glad we did," Daniel said, capturing her lips in a slow, ardent kiss.

He couldn't predict what would happen in the future, but he was pretty confident she'd be with him to find out.


	4. The Experiment

_Thank you for reading and for your reviews - they're much loved! Just a heads up that I upped the rating to be safe (slight smut). Here's the next chapter . . . :)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel woke up with the biggest grin on his face. Just having Betty next to him was great, but the fact that she loved him was incredible – better than any sex he'd ever had. He reached over to give her a proper morning greeting when he realized her side of the bed was empty. Was it all just a dream?

"Betty?" he called. "You there?"

Her jacket and shoes were no longer by the side of the bed. He searched the bathroom – no luck. There was no trace of her anywhere. It was all in his head. He flopped back down on the bed.

She was probably with that freakin' jackass right then. He'd more than likely taken advantage of her last night and she probably wouldn't know what hit her pretty soon. He knew, because he used to be that guy.

But he wasn't anymore. He had to find her – let her know he would be there for her no matter what. She'd need him regardless of whether it was as a friend or something more. He couldn't abandon her. He got on his shoes, threw on a long-sleeve t-shirt, and flung open the door.

"Betty?" he said, surprised. "_Oh, god_ – are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Betty casually walked in and placed a bag and coffee holder on a side table.

"Did _who_ hurt me? I'm fine. What are you talking about – I just went to get us some brunch –" she answered with a confused look.

Daniel grabbed her face and fervidly kissed her with all the passion inside of him. He didn't know what had come over him, but just seeing her there, knowing . . .

He caressed her cheeks.

"Y-You're here . . . y-you're real . . ." he managed after catching his breath.

Betty gave him the strangest look and gently held onto his wrist.

"Are _you_ okay?" she wondered and kissed his palm.

"Yeah . . . Sorry – I just woke up and you were gone . . . I-I thought maybe what happened last night was a dream," Daniel explained.

"Didn't you get my note?" she asked. "I put it on your nightstand?"

The _one_ place he didn't look.

"No . . ." he ran hands over his face and through his hair.

Betty walked over and picked it up, then handed it to him.

"'Daniel, going to get some food – be back soon. Love, Betty'" Daniel read, sheepishly.

"See – I drew a heart and everything," she pointed out.

"Yeah . . ." he smiled, embarrassed. "You'll never let me live this down, will you?"

"I think I could let it go . . . with some convincing, of course . . ." she grinned, slyly.

"What did you have in mind?" he devilishly inquired.

"Mmmm . . . a little bit of this . . . and a lot of this . . ." she teased his earlobe then moved to his lower lip before sliding her tongue into the depths of his mouth.

"Sounds like a deal . . ." he agreed.

"Good . . ." she grinned.

He groaned as she lifted up his shirt and planted kisses over his abs and chest. He unzipped her sweat jacket and pulled it off, guiding her to the bed. She put her glasses on the nightstand and laid down, pulling him towards her when his phone rang. He didn't care and continued to ignore it, kissing her neck and her collarbone, when Betty stopped him.

"Get it – it could be important," she insisted.

Daniel grumbled and picked it up.

"_What?_" he answered.

"Is _that_ how you greet the mother you've ignored for two weeks?" Claire accused.

"Mom? Isn't it still early there?" Daniel questioned.

"What mother can sleep not knowing if her son is even alive?" she overdramatized.

"I've been . . . uh, a little . . . um, busy . . . uh, lately . . ." Daniel claimed, becoming extremely distracted by Betty's seductive kisses all over his chest.

Betty tried to stifle a giggle, seeing him struggle to maintain his composure.

"You're having sex," his mother assumed.

"_Mom! _Are you seriously going there?" he asked, appalled. "And who says I am?"

Betty patiently rested her head on his chest.

"Well, either that girlish giggle in the background is from a low budget pornographic film or you have the real thing in your bed," she reasoned. "I just hope she's the woman you crossed an ocean for and not some cheap slut."

"I'm hanging up now," Daniel replied, perturbed.

"Give Betty my best," Claire smirked, satisfactorily, and ended the call.

Daniel scoffed and turned the power off on his phone.

"Now, where were we?" he said, capturing her lips in a zealous fever.

Betty reciprocated, then pulled away and left the bed.

"Where are you going?" Daniel inquired, confused.

She came back with the bag and the coffee.

"We forgot about brunch," Betty answered, taking out two BLTs and a gigantic cinnamon roll with a container of icing.

Daniel sighed, slightly disappointed.

"You know, I could go for _days_ without food, as long as I had you," he flirted, lightly running his hand along her bare arm.

"I don't think _anyone_ could last that long," she smiled.

"We could try?" he suggested.

Betty snuggled against him.

"Maybe later," she replied and handed him a sandwich.

"Is that a hopeful 'maybe' or a stalling tactic?" he asked, gently kissing her temple before taking a bite of the sandwich.

Betty paused, swallowing the food in her mouth, seeming to choose her words carefully.

"Daniel, I know I told you I didn't want to last night, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I'm okay with it – because I love you and I trust you. I'm still scared and have my doubts about us, but seeing you so panicked over the thought of losing me or of me getting hurt . . . knowing you came all this way to be with me – it convinced me even more that you would never intentionally cause me any pain . . ." Betty assured him. "So I think we should let whatever happens between us, happen. And if nothing does, we've got plenty of time to get there."

Daniel contemplated her words, trying to understand her point of view. Obviously this was all new to both of them. Of course, he'd had more time to process his feelings for her than she had for him. And even though she said she loved him, it probably wasn't as deep as what he felt for her. She took relationships slow. For her to be as forward as she had been was probably a lot for her. And the last thing he wanted to do was push her into anything she wasn't ready for.

"So you don't want to rush anything?" he carefully interpreted.

"I'm just saying I want it to be natural. Maybe your mom's calling was a sign that now's not the right moment. But it doesn't mean that another one won't come . . . Am I making any sense?" she asked.

"I get it. You don't want it to be forced or planned. You want it to be spontaneous, right?" he said.

"Exactly . . . Is that okay with you?" she timidly looked at him.

She was so endearing, afraid he'd be upset with her. He smiled and toyed with a lock of her hair.

"Betty, I will wait as long as you need. I want to do this right . . . make it memorable for both of us. You're not just some girl I picked up at a club or a ditsy model – I love you," Daniel told her.

"Thank you. But like I said, I'm ready, so don't feel like you have to hold back," Betty clarified.

"Great – so I could just jump you right now?" he grinned, boyishly.

"_Daniel . . ._" she playfully smacked him.

"I'm kidding," he chuckled. "Spontaneous, natural – promise."

"Good," she sweetly kissed him. "Have a cinnamon roll."

He took a bite, then fed it to her.

"Mmmm . . ." she groaned and kissed the frosting off his chin and lips then climbed on top of him, taking some of the icing out of the cup and smearing it on his chest.

As she seductively licked it off, he moaned with pleasure, but stopped to question her intentions.

"I thought we were waiting?" he wondered.

"We are . . . but I never said I wasn't open to experimentation . . ." she smiled, slyly, and slowly peeled off her cami.

"You're driving me crazy, you know that?" he shook his head and captured her mouth as they playfully tumbled in the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was the best sex I never had," Daniel joked, kissing the last of the frosting off of her stomach.

Betty giggled.

"See – there are plenty of ways we can keep this interesting . . ." she ran her hand through his hair.

"I never knew there was a naughty side to you, Betty Suarez . . ." he marveled, mischievously.

"I have my moments . . . let's just say you bring it out in me," she replied.

Daniel laughed.

"I'm sure I'm not the first," he assumed, considering how relaxed she seemed about it. He was sure Matt the 'Wonder Boy' had probably exposed her to a few things.

"No, but you're the first _successful_ one . . ." she stated, ambiguously.

"Really?" he said, surprised.

"The last time I tried anything . . . different . . . seductive . . . was with Henry. And he wasn't really into it – it was a major disaster. I was afraid to with anyone else after that," she revealed.

"Why me?" Daniel wondered.

"I knew you wouldn't laugh at me or think it was stupid . . . I'm sure you've done _a lot _more . . . You just - I feel closer to you . . . more comfortable . . . confident . . ." Betty admitted, her cheeks reddening.

"You're so beautiful . . . so sexy . . . nothing you do with me should make you feel any other way," he kissed his way up to her face and caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry it took me this long to see you as more than just my quirky best friend."

"You don't have to do that – I didn't see it either. It _is_ a little weird, though – us . . . here . . . in bed . . . practically naked . . ." Betty said.

"You're right – it _is_ weird," he agreed and attempted to unhook her bra. "We should be _completely_ naked."

She immediately swatted his hand away.

"I give you an inch and you take a mile," she giggled.

Daniel shrugged, sheepishly.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he excused. "Especially with a girl as gorgeous as _I_ have."

"You can stop with the exaggerated compliments – I know what you're doing," she gave him a perceptive look.

"I'm not lying, Betty. _You_ are gorgeous . . . every part of you . . ." Daniel insisted running his fingers along her curves. He meant it. He'd seen so many emaciated models, but Betty, she was healthy . . . real. "You're perfect."

"_God_, you're good," she smirked.

"Betty, I'm serious – I swear. I don't care if I have to spend a lifetime convincing you of it - you are the most beautiful, intelligent, caring, sexy woman I've ever known," he assured her.

"I love you," she gave him a bittersweet smile as a tear ran down her cheek.

Daniel kissed it away and she brought his mouth to hers, then began to slide his underwear down. He broke from her, silently questioning if she was sure. She nodded. He lovingly pressed his lips to hers and helped her remove the remaining barriers between them, kissing every inch of her body as they passionately intertwined for the first time.


	5. The Proposal

_Thank you for reading and for the reviews! Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while - I been having problems with my internet connection, but here it is . . . :)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel and Betty hadn't left his hotel room in practically two days. They just made love, and talked, then made love again. He thought he knew everything there was to know about her, but he ended up learning even more in those two days and found he couldn't get enough. Room service was definitely going to have a high bill for him, but he didn't care. Being so close with Betty in every possible way was worth it. He was undeniably in a state of bliss.

"Marry me?" Daniel sighed, happily.

Betty giggled into his chest.

"You're joking, right?" she said, looking up at him.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Although . . ."

"Daniel, you can't be serious," she shot up.

"What if I am . . . is it really that crazy?" he pondered. Why not? He was in love with her . . . he couldn't imagine ever being with anyone else . . .

"Daniel, it's insane!" Betty exclaimed.

"But think about it – we love each other, we're best friends, we've known each other for years, and we just had the most _amazing_ sex-athon ever," Daniel reasoned.

"True . . . but we've only been on three dates – and that's if you count Hilda's wedding and the launch party. How do you know this will last?" Betty countered.

"How does anyone know, Betty? We can't predict the future. But I _do_ know that with what we've been through, we've got a really good shot at making it last," he argued.

"Daniel, you're scaring me. You can't seriously be considering this," she pulled away and clutched the sheet around her.

Daniel shrugged. Maybe he was taking it too far. She had some points . . . but then again, so did he . . .

"Can I ask you something – and be honest - I promise I won't be hurt if you don't," he began.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you see us together in the future? Do you picture us getting married, having kids, growing old together? Because _I_ do - I want that for us. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Betty. I want to show the entire world how much I love you," Daniel confessed. "And I'm really sorry if that scares you . . . but maybe it's better if you know where I intend for this to go – whether it's now or five years from now."

Betty timidly looked down, then back at him.

"D-Daniel I . . ." she hesitated.

"You don't – I-it's fine, I understand. It's too soon and –" he excused.

"Yes," Betty interrupted him.

"I'll back off . . . give you your space . . . We don't have to talk about it – wait – did you just say what I think you said?" he questioned. She couldn't have. He was hallucinating. He was being stupid . . . pushing her too far. He couldn't believe he actually thought she might go for it . . .

"Daniel, ask me again," she prompted him.

"Betty, you don't –" he tried to stop her.

"No – I do. Just . . . hear me out . . . I've never been the type to take risks, but the more I got to know you, the more I did. You taught me that it's okay to let go every once in a while . . . to give in to what you really want even if there are a million reasons not to. I guess I forget that sometimes," she nervously admitted. "I'm scared as hell to be with you, knowing one day it might end . . . that I'd lose you – _all_ of you. But you're worth it. Loving you is worth the risk and I never want to stop . . . So Daniel, if you truly mean it, ask me again."

This was actually happening. He didn't even remember how they got to this point. One minute they were joking around, the next, they were seriously planning their future. It's not that he wasn't ready for it; he just had to wrap his head around the moment coming so fast. He took a shaky breath and gathered his composure.

"Betty Suarez, will you please be my wife?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Yes," she smiled and happily pressed her lips to his.

Daniel couldn't stop grinning as they separated.

"I can't believe we're doing this," he hugged her.

Betty held him tight.

"I've made three extremely huge life decisions in the span of two days. You really _are_ a bad influence on me," she teased.

"Are you having any regrets? Because we don't have to do this. Or if you want to wait a while to actually get married, that's okay too. I want you to be happy and not feel like I'm forcing you into anything," Daniel told her.

Betty gently took his hand.

"No, Daniel, I'm happy - right now, with you. It's like there's this rush from everything that's just happened. It feels right. I can't believe I'm doing this, but I honestly can't see myself not being with you," she assured him, tenderly kissing his cheek and forehead, then his lips.

"Oh, Betty, I love you so much," he said, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you, too," she kissed him again and again and again.

"As much as I'd also love to do this the rest of the night, I think there are some really important issues to take care of," he said.

"Like what?" she wondered.

"Shopping . . . I think your finger's too naked for an engaged woman," he flirted, gently rubbing her ring finger.

"But I don't have anything to wear," Betty reminded him.

"That's what stores are for," he replied, searching the covers and tossing her her underwear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walked through Harrod's, browsing through rack after rack of designer clothing, Daniel finally found a few dresses that they both could agree on. While she was in the dressing room he sat back and thought about how grateful he was to have her in his life . . . how a couple of months ago he didn't even realize how much he truly loved her . . . that she was everything to him.

When Betty came out in a red, sleeveless, DVF wrap dress and peep-toe Manolos, he couldn't even speak; she was breathtaking.

"What?" she asked. "It's the neckline, isn't it? It's too low and makes me look like my boobs will pop out at any minute – and _yes_, I said _boobs_."

Daniel smirked and shook his head in disagreement.

"Then I look fat in it, don't I?" she worried.

"No, baby, you look amazing – so amazing I was speechless," Daniel assured her.

"Really?" she questioned, uncertainly taking another look in the full-length mirror.

"Trust me. If I knew you'd go for it, I'd pull you into that dressing room and have my way with you right now," he roughly whispered in her ear.

Betty immediately turned almost as red as the dress. He could feel her shudder under his touch as he kissed her cheek.

"Come on. Let's pay for these so we can get out of here," he smiled and took her hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, they walked a short distance to Tiffany's. Betty casually swung their hands, then leaned her head on his shoulder. If he could bottle little moments like that, he would.

"Back in the store . . . did you call me 'baby'?" she asked.

"I guess I did . . . was that weird for you?" he wondered.

"Daniel, I just slept with my best friend for the first time and then agreed to marry him. Do you really think a little term of endearment is going to faze me?" she teased.

Daniel chuckled, sheepishly.

"I-I thought it was sweet . . ." she said, timidly.

"Sure you don't like Tornado Girl better?" he playfully taunted.

She stopped on the sidewalk and glared at him.

"Because I'd definitely love to get caught up in your storm again," he seductively flicked her ear with his tongue and tried to cover his misstep.

"How the hell did you ever pick up any girls with lines like that?" she smirked. "Never mind - don't answer that."

"Funny," he scoffed and pouted.

"Oh come on, Daniel, you have to admit it was really cheesy," she pleaded.

"Yeah, I guess so . . ." he admitted.

"So are we still good?" Betty asked, putting her hands on his chest, looking at him with those apologetic brown eyes he could never resist.

"We're good, baby," he smiled. "Let's go."

"Daniel . . . are you sure they're even open right now? It's pretty late. Maybe we should wait 'til tomorrow," Betty suggested.

As they approached the jewelry store it appeared dark and had a 'Closed' sign on it.

"See – we should just –" she began.

Then Daniel knocked on the door and a man opened it.

"Mr. Meade. So good to finally meet you. Nigel's told me so much about you. And this must be your lovely lady friend," the older man greeted them.

"Yes, this is Betty Suarez," Daniel said.

"Reginald Kerrington, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Suarez. Please, come in," he led them in the romantically lit store.

"When did you do this?" Betty asked, thoroughly surprised.

"I called in a favor while you were trying on dresses," Daniel shrugged. "Reggie is Nigel's cousin."

"You're amazing," she grinned.

"I'm not done yet . . ." he replied mischievously and motioned for Reginald to flip on the lights to reveal cases of engagement rings. "Pick whichever one you want."

"You're kidding, right?" she questioned.

"Betty, after the ton of jewelry I made you pick out for the all the women I slept with, I think I owe it to you to let you pick out something for yourself. Wait – don't take that the wrong way - it's not like this is – it's not like you're -" he struggled.

"Daniel, I get it . . . and it's a very romantic gesture. Thank you," Betty kissed his cheek and began to look around.

He noticed that after a while, she had narrowed it down to two rings - the first was a 3 carat, platinum Legacy with graduated side stones, and the second, a 1 carat, white gold-banded, signature solitaire. He could tell she really wanted the first, but the polite, practical side of her swayed her towards the second.

"See anything you like?" he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I think I'd like this one – if it's okay with you?" she pointed to the solitaire.

"No, it's not," he told her.

Betty looked at him, startled and confused.

"B-But I-I thought-?" she stuttered.

"If you think I'm going to let you walk out of here without the ring you really want, then you don't know me as well as you think," he said, guiding her over to the case with her first choice. "Reginald, we'll take this one."

"Splendid choice, my dear. I'm sure you'll be quite pleased with it," the man smiled, taking it out of the case and handing it to her to examine closer.

"Thank you," she said.

"I'll charge it to your account, sir," Reginald told Daniel.

Betty turned to Daniel.

"Daniel, I can't accept this – it's way too much," she refused.

"_Yes, you can_," he insisted. "Betty, we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. I want you to have a ring that you won't look back fifty years from now and wish had been something more. You deserve the best."

"Daniel, it's not about the ring itself – it's what it symbolizes. If all you could afford was to tie a piece of string around my finger, I wouldn't care," Betty told him.

"But I can afford so much more. Let me spoil you – please?" he pleaded. He knew she still wanted it; she just couldn't push those practical thoughts out of her mind.

She paused for a moment, longingly looking at the ring.

"Okay," she caved.

"Good," he grinned. "Now I can do this officially . . ."

He got down on one knee and took her left hand.

"Betty, I know since I've come here I've probably turned your life upside down, but you've made my life whole again. You're right – we haven't dated much, but I feel like we've dated for years. We know each other better than we know ourselves and have a connection that goes beyond physical attraction. Although I have to admit that I wish I had seen that side of you four years ago . . . But seriously, I can't imagine spending my life without you. I love you, Betty Suarez. So, for the second time today, will you marry me?"

Betty wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes," she pulled him up from the floor and fiercely hugged him.

He regretfully separated from her embrace in order to place the ring on her finger. It shockingly fit perfectly and didn't need to be resized. He gave her a modest kiss then thanked Reginald as they left the store, going to her apartment to continue celebrating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Betty's phone rang at 4:13 in the morning. Daniel was hoping she'd pick it up, but apparently she was a deep sleeper. He fumbled around and found it.

"Hello?" he sleepily said.

"So it's _true!_" the female voice exclaimed.

"Huh?" he looked at the caller ID. "Hilda? It's four in the morning here. Any sane person in London is asleep. Could you try calling a little later, tomorrow?"

"Not until you tell me why my supposedly sane sister and her former boss are suddenly getting _married!_ What kinda trouble are you in _this_ time, huh? It never fails for you to drag my baby sister into all your shit. You know she'll never complain about it. But guess what? She's not on your payroll anymore so just go the hell home and find another sucker!" Hilda ranted.

Daniel was taken aback. He had a feeling he and Betty would get some backlash from the speed at which their relationship had developed, but he couldn't believe her sister honestly thought he would ever take advantage of Betty like that. Not to mention, where the hell did she even find out they were engaged? He rubbed his eyes, trying to compose a rational response in the middle of the night.

"Hilda, I'm not in any trouble. I came to London because I'm in love with your sister. I would never intentionally hurt her. I know it's sudden, but it's how we both feel. And if you count the four years we were close friends, it's not that sudden at all," he reasoned. "How did you manage to find out anyway - we just got the ring tonight?"

"Suzuki. Video footage travels fast," she answered. "I'm sorry, Daniel. It's just what a big sister's gotta do. Betty suddenly getting engaged to you doesn't seem like her. I just wanna make sure she's safe and loved. It's harder to do now that she's a gazillion miles away – but if I have to swim across the Atlantic to kick your ass and protect her, I will. So you'd better not be playin' me!"

"I swear to you, I'm not," he promised.

"Good. 'Cause I gotta admit I always thought you two had this little . . . unexplainable pull toward each other," Hilda confessed. "Why else would she drop everything for you no matter what? And you've done some pretty great things for her, too."

"Betty's the best thing that's ever happened to me – I've never loved anyone more," he admitted. He hated to in a way, thinking of Molly. But he hadn't known her well enough yet. He was sure, in a few more years, their love would've had the chance to grow that strong. Only, she was taken from him too soon for that to have happened. With Betty, he was already there. And while neither woman could replace each other, he knew without a doubt that Betty was the one for him.

"Aww . . . that's really sweet. Congratulations, Daniel . . . You know, I always wondered what having a brother would be like," Hilda said.

"Well, I promise I will always be there, if you need me," Daniel smiled.

"Thanks, Daniel. I'll call Betty later. Give her a hug for me," Hilda said.

"I will," he said before hanging up and glancing over to see Betty standing beside him with a look of admiration on her face. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know what an amazing man you are," she sat behind him and kissed his shoulder. "Hilda, right?"

"Yeah, I guess someone followed us at Tiffany's and sent the footage to Suzuki," Daniel explained.

"Great . . . so now our families found out from Fashion TV instead of us," she frowned, dropping her head on his shoulder and sighing.

"I'm sorry, Betty. I didn't realize the press would even care about me outside of America," he apologized.

"It's not your fault, babe. Besides, I'm sure you'll be hearing from _your_ family pretty soon, too," she told him, massaging his back in reassurance. "Meantime, come back to bed. I know we haven't had much time like this, but it already feels lonely there without you."

Daniel stood up and took her hand, pulling her up with him.

"There's no place else I'm rather be," he said and earnestly captured her lips. He was definitely home.


	6. The Wedding

_Thank you for reading and for the reviews - they're always loved! Here's the next chapter . . . :)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, baby, how was your day?" Daniel looked up from his laptop as Betty came in.

"Busy," she briefly kissed him as she sat down beside him on the couch. "But we got the first issue shipped out!"

"Betty, that's great! I'm really happy for you," Daniel said, hugging her.

"Thank you . . . Are you still trying to figure out what kind of job you want?" she looked over his shoulder before starting to unpack the food she had brought in for dinner.

"Yeah . . ." he sighed.

"Maybe you should take a break from it – you've been looking all week," Betty suggested.

"Or maybe I should just take Sneed's job over at MODE London . . ." he contemplated.

"Daniel, you can't just fire him for no reason!" she protested.

"I have some _very good_ reasons – one specifically . . ." he maintained. "Besides, I wasn't going to fire him _per se_ . . . just . . . relocate him to New York - let him suffer under Wilhelmina's wrath."

"And jealousy rears its ugly head . . ." Betty remarked, rolling her eyes.

"I am _not_ jealous of Nathaniel Sneed!" he insisted.

"So sending him to another country . . .?" she raised an eyebrow, proving her point.

"Okay – I _hate_ that guy," Daniel admitted, crossing his arms. Why did she always have to dig until she got the truth out of him?

Betty smiled, amused.

"Baby, you know I never had any real feelings for him. I was just in denial about you," she assured him. "And _you_ are going to be my husband very soon. So guess who has the upper hand?"

"I got the girl," he grinned.

"_Yes_, you _did_," she grinned and kissed him.

"So what'd you bring back?" Daniel asked.

"Thai," she replied, handing him a box then taking one herself.

"Great – and after that, we can watch a movie while I keep looking," he said.

"What's this really about? Are you feeling guilty about what I said last week – about you not finding a job?" Betty wondered.

"No . . . well kind of . . . but mostly it's me wanting to make sure you have the best life possible," he explained. "And if I don't find a job, we won't be poor, but we'll have to get a mansion that's half the size of what I intended."

She put down her food and looked at him.

"Daniel . . . you know I don't care about that. And you already have me – you can stop trying to impress me," she told him.

"Betty, I will never stop trying to give you everything I can. Making you happy is all I want," Daniel insisted.

"Well, stopping your search for the weekend would make me very happy," she replied, beginning to eat again. "Besides, I'm not sure getting a house here would be a good investment, anyway."

"What do you mean?" he questioned, after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"I don't know . . . I'm not sure I want to live in London forever," she confessed, picking at her food. "And if we have kids, I definitely want them to have a close relationship with our families – they can't exactly have that if we're an ocean apart."

"So you want to move back?" he said.

"I'm not saying now, but maybe a couple of years from now when my magazine's more established. Then maybe I could start a branch of it in New York – or you and I could create one of our own?" she considered.

"I'd like that . . . working with you again . . . being back with our families," he smiled.

"So what do you think you'd like now?" Betty asked, leaning over and scrolling down the page on his computer. "What about this? A position for coordinating fashion shows? You love working with models, and it wouldn't require as much paperwork as running a magazine does."

"That actually sounds great – and I have the experience for it," he pondered. "I'll give them a call on Monday. But now, I'm going to honor your request and watch that movie with you – as long as it's not a lame Disney one."

Betty scoffed as she got up and went over to the Blu-ray player.

"Well, how about a compromise? It's Disney, but has Johnny Depp and Kiera Knightley in it?" Betty bargained.

"Done," he agreed and put away his laptop. "Are you gonna finish that?"

"Go ahead – I wanna save some room for popcorn," she said, sitting back down and snuggling up against him as the previews began to roll.

"I have another compromise for you. I know you don't want to get a huge house right now, but what about a bigger apartment? Three bedrooms, a couple more baths? Enough room so our families could stay when they come visit us?" Daniel suggested.

"That sounds perfect," she contentedly sighed. "Christina's coming over tomorrow to help me find a dress. She wanted to make one for me, but a month isn't enough time."

"Do you want to wait a little longer . . . maybe we could push the wedding back another month?" he said.

"Are you getting cold feet?" she looked at him.

"What? _No! _I just feel bad that you won't be getting the couture dress you wanted," he answered. Why would she even _think_ that? "Betty, I'd marry you today, only I know it means a lot to you to have your family there, and I want mine there, too. But don't for a second think that I don't want this, okay?"

Betty nodded, timidly.

"I'm sorry, I guess I got a little worried – especially since this all happened so fast," she apologized. "If you did have second thoughts, you'd tell me, right?"

"Of course. But I won't – I swear. I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't sure," he told her. "You'll tell me if you have doubts? Because I don't ever want to force you into anything."

"Promise . . ." she absently toyed with his fingers as another preview played. "You know, Papi told me something after he calmed down a little. He said that if you love someone with your whole heart, it doesn't matter how long you wait to make it official . . . that that love is there and will only grow stronger, not weaker."

"So basically, if you really love someone, you'll always love them – whether you're with them for a week or fifty years?" Daniel tried to understand.

"Yeah . . . I think he was giving us his blessing - telling us he understood why we fell so fast," Betty said. "And I don't want to wait. There are still a million gowns I can choose from. I want to be your wife more than having the perfect dress."

"How did I get so lucky to have you?" Daniel smiled and spooned with her on the couch.

"I'm the lucky one," Betty told him and lightly teased his lips before the movie started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony . . ." the priest began.

A month had gone by and Daniel was now standing in a chapel in Jackson Heights in front of his and Betty's family and closest friends, anxious to pledge his love and devotion to Betty. It was the same chapel Hilda and Bobby were married at. The same place he stood outside and saw her step out of that limo, admitting to himself for the first time how attracted he was to her.

And right then, she looked more beautiful than he ever could have imagined. Her hair was down and slightly wavy, like the day he had followed her to London. Contacts replaced her once clear-framed glasses. She was wearing an ivory colored, strapless Badgley Mischka satin ball gown with a tulle overlay, sweetheart neckline, ruched bodice, and a crystal-embellished waistline that matched the tiara that held her long tulle veil. She carried a bouquet of multi-colored roses with pink, yellow, and peach hues.

He could tell she was nervous from the way she kept rubbing her thumbs over his fingers as they held hands. But he could also sense she was as excited as he was by the way she couldn't stop smiling. _God_, he loved her. He didn't know what he had done to deserve her, but he swore he would never do anything to jeopardize what they had.

"Daniel? Your vows?" the priest prompted him for the second time.

"Oh – sorry," he muttered, gathering his thoughts.

Betty squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Betty, I don't know how I survived without you in my life. Before we met, I was a mess – actually I was still a mess when we knew each other - but you didn't care. You stood by me and pulled me through some of the hardest times I've had. You're the smile, the hug, and now the kiss I need. You're the piece of advice or kick in the pants that I don't want, you're everything . . . I only wish I had seen four years ago what I see now – the amazing, incredibly beautiful woman that I love more than anything in the world. I can't predict the future, but I promise you that I will love, cherish, and stand beside you no matter what. I will be your husband, your lover, and your best friend – always," he placed the platinum diamond band on her finger.

"Betty?" the priest directed.

"Daniel, I fought you almost every step of the way, but this is the one time I'm really glad I lost. You made me see that there's more to life than just playing it safe – that taking chances are worth it sometimes – especially since they led me to be standing with you right now. You've always been there to rescue me – whether I wanted it or not. And when I needed a friend or a shoulder to cry on, you never hesitated. You make me smile, laugh, and more recently have given me a kind of love that I've never felt with anyone else. I finally found my Prince Charming - you were right in front of me all along. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. So, I promise to love, cherish, and stand beside you no matter what. I will be your wife, your lover, and your best friend – always," she said and slid the platinum band on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife – you may kiss the bride," the priest said.

Daniel smiled lovingly at Betty and tenderly captured her lips. He and Betty were married – it seemed so surreal – as if he were dreaming the whole thing. But as he walked up the aisle and tripped over the cord to a video camera, he was positive it wasn't a fantasy. He just hoped Suzuki hadn't caught it and decided to do a feature on the 'Klutzy Fashion Groom'.

"Babe, Hilda's gonna help me to the bathroom before we go to the reception. Meet you back here in a few minutes?" Betty snapped him out of his trance.

"Sure," he said.

"K," she smiled and kissed him before running off.

"She truly loves you," Claire came up behind him.

Daniel turned around.

"Yeah, Mom, she does," he smiled.

"I'm happy for you, son. I've been waiting for this day for a long time," his mother told him.

"This isn't my first wedding, Mom," he reminded her.

"True, but it _is_ the first ceremony that didn't have tacky décor, an alien for a minister, or a bride that unfortunately wouldn't stay one for long," she bluntly pointed out.

"_Don't _bring Molly into this!" he defended.

"I'm not trying to ruin your day, dear. Molly was a lovely woman and I'm sorry she reached her demise prematurely. I'm simply pointing out that this wedding won't leave anything looming over your head. You and Betty were always meant for each other – whether either of you admitted it or not. And you have the rest of your _long_ lives to spend together," his mother clarified.

Daniel nodded, still feeling a little guilty. Would Molly have approved? He remembered her telling him she wanted him to be happy after she was gone, but imagining your husband moving on and marrying someone else probably wasn't easy for her . . .

"You feel guilty for marrying Betty, but you shouldn't. Betty helped you get through Molly's death in more ways than you believe," Claire revealed.

"What do you mean?" Daniel wondered where his mother was going with this.

"Let's just say she had a very _active_ part in helping you say 'goodbye'," she replied, ambiguously.

Daniel looked at her, perplexed, and started to ask her what she meant when Betty returned.

"Hey, I'm back," she approached them. "Hi, Mrs. Meade."

"Betty, darling, please call me Claire. Otherwise, it could get very confusing around here," Claire joked.

Betty crinkled her brow in confusion.

"_You're_ Mrs. Meade now, too," his mother reminded her.

"Oh! Sorry, I guess it hasn't really sunk in yet," she said, sheepishly.

"Believe me, it won't take long before it does," she warned. "But welcome to our family, anyhow. I'm so glad you're officially a part of it."

"Thank you. I am, too," Betty hugged Claire.

Daniel watched them and couldn't help but feel warmth and pride. He knew he had made the right choice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they danced at their reception, Daniel's mind wandered to what his mother had said. What the hell did she mean? He knew Betty had helped him get through Molly's death and the cult and gave him the push he needed to move on. Why was she telling him that and making it seem so cryptic?

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Betty asked.

"Something Mom said . . . about you having an 'active' role in helping me say 'goodbye' to Molly," he answered. "I'm sorry - I shouldn't be focusing on my first wife on the day of my wedding to you."

"No, it's okay. It's not unnatural for this day to trigger yours with Molly. It's your wedding, and if Molly hadn't died, we wouldn't be here . . ." Betty said.

He could tell she was holding back tears.

"Betty, don't do that. Baby, look at me," he lifted her chin. "_You_ are my wife, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"But Daniel –" she protested.

Daniel stopped swaying and looked determinedly into her sad brown eyes.

"_No._ No 'what ifs'. We can't predict what might have happened if Molly hadn't had cancer. So many things could have gone differently – we don't know. What I _do_ know is that I love _you_ more than anything. Remember that, okay?" he assured her.

Betty meekly nodded and he held her tight, kissing the top of her head as they began to move again to the music.

"So . . . do you have any idea what my mom was talking about? You were there when I said 'goodbye' . . . Did something happen while I was still drugged?" Daniel wondered.

Betty paused for a minute.

"You know how I said you kissed me on the eyebrow? Well . . . I lied. It was on the mouth . . . and I kissed you back – but only because it had to seem real in order to snap you out of it," she said, guiltily. "It was really embarrassing to talk about and I thought it would be easier for both of us if I brushed it off as something insignificant. Not that it wasn't to begin with, but . . ."

"Relax - I'm not mad. I want to thank you . . . for saving me. It wasn't insignificant at all. You didn't have to do it, but you did . . ." he told her.

"I was so scared you wouldn't be okay, I didn't even think – I just did it. I guess it was instinct," Betty shrugged. "But I swear I only did it to help you – I didn't have any feelings for you then."

"It's okay – I believe you . . . What I can't believe is we had already had our first kiss and I didn't even know it," he shook his head.

"Yeah, but it didn't count. It wasn't about us at all. Our first kiss was in _London_, on the steps of our flat – it's the one I'll never forget," she smiled, shyly.

"Me neither. And I _definitely_ won't forget the second one," he grinned, devilishly.

Betty blushed.

"You wanna get out of here?" he whispered roughly in her ear.

"I'll grab my bouquet," she said, kissing him seductively before leaving.

Daniel happily sighed and went to say goodbye to his family.


	7. The Future Pt1

_Thanks, everyone, for reading and for the reviews! This chapter will jump ahead a little in their lives, but hopefully you'll still find it intriguing . . . :)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little over two years had passed since their wedding. Daniel had been working as a fashion show coordinator and Betty continued to run her magazine and had made it a success. They were happily married and living in a spacious three bedroom apartment. Everything was going great . . . until the past month. That's when everything went downhill and he began to wonder if they would ever find a way back to how they were before.

Betty seemed to be too engrossed in her work to spend any time with him at all. And when she _was_ home, she was closed off and distant. He didn't know why. He had racked his brain trying to figure out what had made her treat him this way, made her feel like she couldn't open up to him. He loved her so much – why wouldn't she let him in?

He hated being so sensitive about it, being too vulnerable and needy. But he honestly believed they had serious problems – ones that couldn't be ignored. He contemplated discussing it with his mother, but wasn't sure he was comfortable telling her everything that was going on. Alexis would probably listen, but then she'd just call him a baby and tell him to suck it up – ask him 'Who wears the pants?' or some other smartass remark. Tyler, while he'd become closer with him, they weren't at the point where they could talk about their relationships in a personal way. Hilda and Ignacio would be on Betty's side and Bobby . . . he wasn't sure how his brother-in-law would react. All he _did_ know was that something had to change – whether they went to counseling or simply talked it out – talking it out would be better, though. The last time he went to a therapist – well, he didn't want to even go there at the moment - or _ever_ for that matter. Not one of his finest moments . . .

"Hey," Betty said, walking in the door at 10:00PM. "Sorry I missed dinner – we had another disaster at the photoshoot and it pushed everything back – I just couldn't get away."

"Shocking," Daniel muttered, sarcastically.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Betty questioned.

"I don't know, Betty. I just don't believe that pretty much every night for over a month you've had a 'disaster' or a 'screw-up' at work that was so bad you couldn't leave," he said.

"What are you implying, Daniel? That I'm lying? Because you can call any one of my employees and they'll tell you the same thing. _You_ ran a magazine – you know what it's like," she excused.

"And I also know that when you want something, you make an effort. Yes, we had late nights, but I also made a point of it not happening all the time – of taking a break, going home or out, getting some rest," Daniel countered. "Do you even want this marriage anymore?"

"_Oh my god!_ I can't _believe_ you're asking me that!" she rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go over these proofs. I'll be in the office."

"And falling asleep on the couch in there again, I'm guessing . . ." Daniel remarked before slamming the bedroom door.

Betty whipped around and barged through the bedroom.

"What the hell is your problem?" she demanded. "I thought you of all people would understand this!"

"Of course I understand that you're stressed and need to work on the magazine. What I don't get is why you're shutting me out? Why you don't try to come home earlier? _God_, Betty! I have to_ travel_ sometimes and I get home before you do! And why is it that you don't talk to me anymore? I ran a magazine – you know that, so why haven't you come to me? Maybe I could help you – or at least listen?" Daniel vented.

"Because I – I don't know!" she excused.

"You're lying – you're doing that thing where you stutter and you can't look at me," he accused.

Betty lowered her head in shame.

"Was it something I did . . . something I said? Tell me, Betty, because I want to fix this – whatever it is," Daniel pleaded, gently taking her face in his hands.

"You can't fix it – _no one_ can fix it, okay?" she insisted and stormed off into the office.

Daniel followed her, determined to make whatever it was right.

"Do you love me, Betty?" he questioned.

"Daniel . . ." she trailed off.

"Answer my question, Betty," Daniel commanded.

"More than anything," she assured him.

"Then let me in – tell me what's going on with you," he begged.

"I can't – not now!" she maintained.

"When, Betty? A month? A year – ten years from now? 'Cause I don't know how much more I can take –" he replied before she sunk her lips onto his and pushed him back into the bedroom.

As they ripped each other's clothes off and made passionate love for the first time in a month, he felt some of his frustration disappear. And the fear of her not loving him was almost non-existent. They may have been arguing, but he could still see love in her eyes, feel her with him as much as always - maybe even more. Only he still had reservations – ones that angry sex, while extremely hot and thrilling, couldn't resolve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel woke up the next morning and quietly went to the shower. He tried to wash away all of the drama of the past night and focus on the day ahead. Maybe he could convince Betty to spend some time with him. It was the weekend, after all. She had to take some sort of break . . .

Betty came up behind him and squeezed his ass, then kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I missed you," she said.

"Good to know . . ." he sucked on her bottom lip. "I'm still mad at you, by the way."

"I'm sorry, baby . . ." she said, kissing his shoulder and moving to his back, enveloping her arms around him.

"Can we talk? Maybe go to lunch . . . take a walk in the park?" he suggested.

"I-I'm not ready to talk yet, Daniel. But lunch sounds okay . . . maybe we could see a movie instead?" Betty told him.

He turned to face her.

"Betty, you know you can tell me anything – what's changed?" he asked.

"Nothing – it's not you. Can we please just drop it?" she begged with tears in her eyes, her lips quivering.

"Oh, baby . . . shhh . . . it's okay . . . whatever it is, it's it'll be okay . . ." Daniel helplessly comforted her.

"I'm sorry – I-I'm fine," she excused, pulling away and wiping her eyes. "Could you hand me my shampoo?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on. You usually don't get like this until the _end_ of the month?" he questioned.

"You have my _cycle_ memorized?" she freaked out, snatching the bottle from him.

"Not like _that_, but it's usually the only time when you cry if someone loses on a game show, I get smacked or yelled at if I try to touch you, and all the chocolate in our flat has mysteriously disappeared . . . so I'm guessing . . ." he explained.

"You're exaggerating. And so what if I'm not having my period? It doesn't mean that there's anything wrong with me – so I cried – big deal!" she blew it off, switching places with him so she could rinse her hair.

"It _is_ a big deal! You're keeping something from me, and it's obviously something big or you wouldn't be so upset about it," he argued.

She lathered her body with the loofa, deliberately stalling.

"_Betty . . ._" he prompted, taking the loofa from her.

"I-If I promise to tell you, can we wait until after lunch and a movie?" she bargained. "I'm starving and I could really go for a double cheeseburger and fries, and some popcorn with extra butter – oooh and some pretzels with nacho cheese . . ."

Daniel couldn't help but cave. Her cravings were so cute – especially after working with women who turned up their noses at everything but celery sticks. Plus, she would finally talk to him. No sense in denying her a little comfort food and entertainment beforehand - might even make her more willing to open up.

"Okay," he agreed.

"Thank you . . . I love you," Betty told him, hugging him. "You believe me, right?"

Daniel hesitated. He wanted to, and was pretty positive about it, but he couldn't lie. There was a part of him that doubted her sincerity.

"I guess I'll have to prove it to you again . . ." she responded, beginning to kiss her way down his wet chest, her hands traveling lower.

Daniel moaned and brought her mouth to meet his.

"You realize this won't solve our problems?" he pointed out as he caught his breath, only she pulled his hips against hers, causing him to forget all the reasons they shouldn't.

"I miss you . . . I miss us . . . this . . ." she admitted, resting her forehead on his.

"Me, too," he said and proceeded to give in to temptation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought the movie was amazing – didn't you love how she refused to give up on her dream?" Betty raved.

"Yeah, it was inspiring," Daniel said as they reached a secluded part of the park and sat down under a tree. Honestly, he had to force his eyes to stay open – he had contemplated taking a nap near the end of it, but knew how pissed she got when he started to snore in public. "So, about this past month . . ."

"What did you think about the actress – I know she was young, but I thought she really became the role?" she stalled.

"Betty . . . we had a deal. You promised you'd finally tell me what's going on with you," he insisted.

"Okay . . . Daniel, I'm sorry. I really was busy . . . things got to be too much and I had to be there in order to make sure they got done on time," she claimed.

"Then why couldn't you talk to me about it?" Daniel wondered. "When you're home, you hardly say a word. You used to tell me everything – even about Jana's cat's fear of birds or Ronald's quest to save the planet. Now all I get is an excuse of why you're late before you hole yourself up in the office."

"I-I'm sorry. I just don't have enough hours in the day – that's all," she excused.

He could tell she was still hiding something from him and wondered if it wasn't someone else.

"Are you having an affair?" he calmly questioned, although he wouldn't stay that way if the answer was 'yes'.

"Are you serious? Because If you are, you obviously don't know me!" she replied, shocked.

"Maybe I don't, Betty. I don't know who you are recently!" he confessed. "It's like someone's taken my wife away and replaced her with a woman who looks like her, but doesn't act like her anymore."

"Daniel, I'm not or will ever have an affair. _You_ are my husband and the only man I'll ever love," she assured him. "I'm just having a hard time adjusting to the pressure - all the attention the mag's been getting lately. Now that I think about it, we probably shouldn't be here – a reporter's probably hiding in the bushes."

As much as Daniel hated when the press got ahold of their personal business and twisted it around, he could care less at that point who the hell heard them.

"If that's all this is, then why couldn't you talk to me about it?" he countered.

"I don't know . . . I guess maybe I wanted to prove I could do this on my own, without any help," she admitted.

"Betty, everyone needs help. Even I did – you remember. It's not saying you're incompetent, it's saying you're human," he told her.

Betty nodded.

"That's not everything, is it?" he asked, disbelieving that she would completely shut him out over that.

"No . . . there's something else . . . I-I'm pregnant," she revealed.


	8. The Future Pt2

_Thank you all for reading and for the reviews - they're much loved! Here's the next chapter . . . :)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Y-You're pregnant? Betty, that's amazing! _God, _I'm so happy! _We're gonna have a baby!"_ Daniel exclaimed, hugging her, then thought for a second. "Wait – is it even _mine?_"

"_Of course it's yours, Daniel!_" she snapped.

He nodded, relieved, but also wondered why she would keep the news from him if it was.

"How long have you known about this?" he inquired, stiffening.

Betty paused.

"A little over a month," she told him, regretfully. "It probably happened on our anniversary – I'd forgotten to take my pill that morning . . ."

"Over a month? _Over a whole damn month?_ Is this why you _really_ have been avoiding me? You thought I wouldn't want it? _Jesus, Betty! Why the hell didn't you tell me?_ We've been talking about getting pregnant for a while, now! Remember our plan? Get pregnant, move back to New York, start a magazine there?" he said, angrily.

"That's it, though. I knew you'd be excited about it . . ." she looked down at the ground.

"And you aren't," he assumed.

"No – Yes - I mean, I'm not ready to leave the magazine. And I know that's what we agreed on," she admitted, picking at the blades of grass.

"Betty, just because we talked about it doesn't mean it's set in stone. Our lease isn't up for a couple more months, anyway. That gives us some time to think about it, okay?" he assured her. "I just wish you had _told_ me! Did you really think I'd be that upset? Because I'm more pissed that you_ kept_ this from me! All this time, our child was growing inside of you and I had no freakin' idea!"

"I-I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I don't know . . . I-I didn't want to let you down. You left everything to come here for me . . . I know I need to do the same for you – it's not fair if I don't," she explained, her voice trembling and tears streaming down her face.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She wasn't trying to hurt him; she had just been scared of change, like always. He wiped her tears with the pads of his thumbs and kissed her freckled nose.

"Hey . . . how many times do I have to tell you that was _my_ choice? Yeah, I did it because I loved you, but I also did it because I couldn't find a reason to stay. If you feel that strongly about your magazine here, then we'll stay for as long as you need," he told her.

"I don't _need_ to stay . . . but the magazine's doing so well that I feel bad abandoning it – well, technically not abandoning it, but handing it over to someone else," she explained.

"They say that it's better to leave when things are still going good, but I can see how difficult it'd be to take what you've worked so hard on and place it in someone else's hands," he said. "If you want to stay longer, it's okay."

"But what about the baby? Our families won't get the time we talked about," she pointed out.

"We'll find a way. I'll fly them in on the jet every weekend if that's what it takes," he said.

"You'd do that? Even with fuel costs as much as they are?" Betty asked.

Daniel chuckled at her practicality and pulled her between his legs as they leaned against a tree.

"I love you, Betty Meade. So yes, I would do anything to make you happy," he promised and rubbed her belly.

She smiled, coyly, and placed her hands on top of his.

"We still have two more months to decide for good, though," she said, leaning her head back to kiss him from upside down.

"Wherever we are, this little guy's going to be surrounded by love," he smiled.

"And what makes you so sure it's a boy?" she teased.

"Meade men have always produced male heirs," he argued.

"I still think it's a girl," Betty maintained.

"We'll see . . ." Daniel replied, cockily, and pulled out his IPhone. "Okay, so what do you think for a name? We can't just call him 'it' for six or seven more months. How about Striker or Ryder?"

"Are we on a soap opera?" Betty smirked.

"I just thought they were memorable," he defended. "If you're so smart, _you_ come up with some."

Betty took his phone and searched through the lists.

"Okay. What about Phineas or Maxwell?" she suggested.

"You're kidding, right? _Phineas? Maxwell?_" he repeated, skeptically. "Do you _want_ him to get beat up?"

"Phin or Max for short," she explained.

"Still . . ." he argued.

"Fine. What about girl's names? I know you're convinced it's a boy, but it's only fair to come up with a girl name, too," she replied. "How about Aurora or Anastasia?"

"Is she going to be a Disney princess?" he joked.

"And you have something better?" she raised an eyebrow and handed him the phone.

"I bet I can find one," he said. "Got one – Amelia!"

"Bedelia?" she questioned.

"Huh?" he looked at her, confused.

"They were books I read when I was little – 'Amelia Bedelia'," she explained. "I'd think of it every time if we called her that."

"Okay . . . how about Abigail?" he tried.

"Abigail Meade . . . Abby Meade . . . I love it!" she grinned. "But what about a middle name?"

"Hey – we haven't even agreed on a boy's _first_ name yet – and I'm positive we're gonna need one a _whole_ _lot_ sooner than a girl's," Daniel replied, still convinced he had a son.

"You are_ so_ full of yourself," she rolled her eyes. "Fine – any other ideas?"

"Okay, Dylan? Broderick? Everett?" Daniel threw out.

"Everett Meade . . . Everett Dylan Meade . . . what do you think?" she asked.

"It sounds perfect," he said and leaned down over her belly. "Hey, Everett. We can't wait to meet you, buddy!"

"_Or Abigail. _Don't worry, Abby. Mommy won't be calling you a silly boy for seven more months!" Betty teased, rubbing her stomach.

"Technically, we don't have to wait that long, right? We can find out?" Daniel considered.

"True – then we won't drive ourselves crazy," she smiled up at him. "Another month."

"Good – then _I_ can say 'I told you so', for once," he said, a twinkle in his blue eyes, and kissed her affectionately on the neck.

"Babe?" she said.

"Yeah?" Daniel answered.

"We're gonna be okay, right?" Betty asked.

"We're gonna be a family – we're _more_ than okay," he assured her. And he believed it. No matter where they lived, they were together and had a piece of their love waiting to be born. He couldn't think of anything better.

"I love you so much," she said and kissed him earnestly, then leaned back against him.

"I love you too, baby," he said, holding her tight and brushing his lips over her temple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel and Betty had ultimately decided that next week to stay in London until after the baby was born. That way, Betty had time to wrap things up at her magazine and feel confident that it was in good hands with the former Creative Director. They both reasoned that since she'd be gone on maternity leave for at least six weeks anyway that leaving her job when it started would make a cleaner break. Then they could go back to New York when Betty and the baby were able to travel. Their families would still be able to bond with their child as much as they'd hoped and they could start a new chapter of their lives.

"Are you _sure_ you got everything?" Betty asked him as they boarded the Meade jet, holding Everett Dylan in her arms.

"Positive," Daniel assured her as he stowed away the diaper bag for take-off, wishing she trusted him a little more.

"That _is_ our child you're holding, right? You didn't put her down somewhere in the airport?" she teased.

"Funny," he scoffed and took a seat beside her with Abigail Grace in his arms. Just because he had left his carry-on on the seat in the terminal before they boarded for their honeymoon, she'd never let him live it down since. "Do you honestly think I'd leave my infant daughter somewhere?"

"I don't know – you _were_ the one who insisted she was a _boy . . ._" she tormented him, playfully.

Daniel shot daggers at her.

"Hey - I was_ half_-right!" he defended.

"And I was _kidding . . ._" she giggled. "You're an amazing father – I know that."

"Thank you . . . And you're an incredible mother. I still can't believe you delivered these guys without anything to knock you out first," he marveled.

"I couldn't – it was too late by the time we finally got to the hospital, if you remember? You told the driver the wrong directions and we got stuck in that traffic jam for two freakin' hours . . ." she grumbled. "Our _families_ were there before we were!"

"I'm sorry, baby – I really am. I just panicked and grabbed the wrong address," Daniel defended.

"I know you are. It's just that I'm still sore just _thinking_ about it. But I guess that makes us even . . ." she smirked.

_Great_ . . . so much for the six week waiting period almost being over – it'd be six _months_ before he'd have sex again . . . Oh, well – he had two beautiful babies and a new magazine to worry about . . .

"Daniel?" Betty pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" he answered.

"Can't you smell that? I think Abby's diaper needs to be changed before we take off," she said. "If you don't want to do it, I'll switch with you –"

"No, I've got it. I need the practice," he insisted. "We've got at least another year before they're done with these, right?"

"A year? Only if they're geniuses – and even then I'm not so sure," she giggled. "Try two or three."

"Oh," he replied, pulling out the portable changing pad, a diaper and baby wipes. Maybe he should've read that book about what to expect or whatever, like Betty wanted him to . . .

"Think they'll survive the five hours?" Betty wondered.

"I hope so – it's not like we can make a pit-stop in mid-air," he joked, disposing of the dirty diaper and washing his hands.

"True . . . I was just thinking - it's their first plane ride," she mused as he sat back down.

"But it definitely won't be their last. They'll be visiting their Aunt Alexis and Cousin DJ all the time," he said.

"And don't forget Auntie Christina, Uncle Stewart, and William," she said as Everett grabbed her finger.

"You think we'll go back to London with them . . . show them where we fell in love?" Daniel wondered, casually putting his free arm around his wife as they prepared for take-off.

"I'd love that – but it's technically where _I_ fell in love with _you_. _You_ fell in love with _me_ back in New York, right?" she corrected him.

"Right. But I fell even harder once I finally had you in my arms," he admitted, kissing her tenderly.

"When I saw you that day in Trafalgar Square . . . when you followed me all the way to London . . . I knew. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew I wouldn't be able to deny it for long – I was beginning to fall for my best friend," she fondly reminisced. "And now we have these precious little ones, because of it."

Daniel stared at their two sleeping children.

"Any regrets?" he asked.

"Only that we wasted four years not realizing what we had," she replied and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe we're better off, though? Maybe we needed that time to help each other grow as individuals first?" he pondered.

"I guess you're right. And everything worked out in the end, anyway . . . I've got you and I've got our children . . . It's more than I could ever ask for," she sighed, happily.

"Me, too," he agreed, leaning his head on hers, enjoying the peace and quiet while they still had it. He knew it'd be gone soon enough . . . one way or another.


	9. The Reunion

_Thank you for your comments! I've decided to continue this story for a while. Here's the next chapter . . . :)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks had gone by since Daniel and Betty had moved back to New York. They had spent the first week with his mother and then with Betty's father while they were waiting for their furniture to be shipped from London. By the second week, they had finally gotten everything unpacked and organized in their new 5,000 square foot West Manhattan apartment and were ready to look into the space for their new magazine at MEADE. But first, they knew they couldn't be in the building without visiting the magazine and the people that got them to where they were now.

Betty smiled.

"I love that smell. The smell of perfume and coffee and sleek fabrics and . . . _new assistants sweating out their fate?_" Betty observed.

"I told you I wanted _fifty_ copies of that memo on faux feathers – _not forty-nine!_ Now go! And wipe those cry baby tears before you smear your hideously cheap makeup!" Marc barked.

The poor girl scurried away.

"Already terrorizing your employees? Taking after your mentor, I see," Daniel smirked.

"_Oh my god_ – it's Dumb and Dumpy!" he greeted them. "And they brought their two little spawns – I mean twins – oh who am I kidding? I _hate_ babies – they cry and poop and mess up perfectly good Prada . . . _Aww . . . she's holding my finger . . ._"  
>Daniel and Betty snickered.<br>"Move it, Marc!" Amanda pushed him out of the way and took Abby from Betty. "Auntie Mandy's got some baby bling for her little niece and nephew . . ."  
>"Amanda, you know you're not really their aunt, right?" Daniel pointed out.<br>"I'm not?" Amanda's face fell.

Betty jabbed him, causing him to regret his words.

"Daniel's kidding – _of course_ you're their aunt," Betty covered. "So how are things going with Tyler?"

"_He just proposed, last night!_" Amanda grinned and she and Betty started squealing.

"Amanda, that's great!" Daniel exclaimed. Weird . . . but great . . . And why hadn't Tyler called him yet?

"Cartier – two carats. _Suck it, Meade!_" she held the ring in Daniel's face.

"I stand corrected. Welcome to the family, Amanda," he smiled.

"You'd better not be after a managing position at MODE, Suarez. 'Cause I'm finally Willie's equal and you can _kiss . . . my . . . Gucci . . ._ _ass!_" Marc threatened, cattily.

"Relax, Marc. We're just here to look at the office space on the next floor," Daniel assured him.

"We're gonna be neighbors!" Betty said with high-pitched excitement.

Amanda hugged her.

"_Roomie Reunion!_" she exclaimed.

"_I know!_" Betty screeched.

"Where's Willie's Botox when I need it? If we can stop it from speaking, we're halfway there . . ." Marc plotted, playfully.

"Shut up, Marc. You know you love me," Betty teased and kissed his cheek.

"_Eeeewww!"_ he wiped his cheek in feigned disgust. "I loved you more when you were an ocean away . . ."

She hugged him fiercely.

"I missed you, too!" she said.

"Quick – get a crane, before she crushes me to death with her thousand pounds of post-baby fat!" Marc protested. "Seriously – get a trainer!"

Betty playfully smacked him.

"I've got mine on speed-dial, if you want?" Amanda offered, innocently.

"Play nice with my wife, Marc," Daniel warned.

"Or you'll sic Mommy Meade after me?" he snorted.

"Worse – you'll have to deal with _me_," Daniel replied.

"I've seen you fight before – you couldn't hurt a kitten!" he scoffed.

"When it comes to Betty, you have _no idea_ what I'd do," Daniel cautioned.

"He's right, Marc. Remember what he did to Matt?" Amanda agreed. "They weren't even slipping each other the tongue, then."

"Or so they _claim . . ._ I still say you two were _lovahs_," Marc insisted. "But – I don't have time for this. _I've _got a meeting with Marc Jacobs in fifteen. Mandy – you're in charge. Ta!"

"Come on, bestie – let's give your babies a _much-needed_ makeover. Have you ever thought about piercing Abby's ears? Maybe then, people could tell the diff between the two?" Amanda suggested.

Betty discreetly rolled her eyes at Daniel as she took their son.

"Have fun – I'm going to go find Wilhelmina," he told her, handing her the diaper bag and brushing her lips with his.

"I suppose I can tell the models they won't have to stick their fingers down their throats anymore – they can simply look at the two of you," Wilhelmina came up to them.

"Hello, Wilhelmina," Daniel cleared his throat, restraining his annoyance.

"Hi, Wilhelmina," Betty said.

"This must be your little boy," she observed, judging by the outfit. "He's shockingly cute, considering his only mildly attractive parents . . ."

Daniel could feel the steam build up every time she spoke.

"Yes, this is Everett," Betty told her, curtly. "If you'll excuse me, I need to make sure Amanda doesn't do something drastic to our other child. See you later, Wilhelmina."

"Goodbye, Betty," Wilhelmina said and looked back at Daniel. "I hope you aren't thinking of running MODE again – that Burberry tie is so 2009 and don't even get me started on the 2008 Ralph Lauren shirt . . . Face it, Daniel – fashion was never your strong suit – even though I'll admit it was shades above your wife's at the time . . ."

"Thank you, Wilhelmina, for the heartfelt welcome. It's nice to see you, too," Daniel retorted, sarcastically. "But you don't have to worry about your employment status. Betty and I are starting our own publication."

"Really? I would have thought Betty would want to stay home with your . . . offspring?" she said, surprised.

"Our _children_ are going to be with us – half the day in the Meade childcare center with the nanny and the other half with us. Besides, having been a working mother yourself, I would think you'd have a more open mind?" Daniel raised his brow in judgment.

"Of course. I merely assumed that of Betty, because she has a . . . warmer personality than I do," she spoke, tongue-in-cheek.

Daniel scoffed.

"So how is MODE doing, anyway? Marc mentioned you made him co-EIC? That had to be a huge sacrifice for you," he commented.

"Yes, well, Marc has paid his dues and I couldn't very well argue with him, seeing as though your wife managed to build a magazine from the ground up. Granted, it was nothing compared to the legacy MODE is, however, a magazine is still magazine and it _is_ successful," she admitted.

"Betty did an amazing job. I'm extremely proud of her success," Daniel smiled.

"I suppose congratulations are due for you as well," she replied.

"Me?" he questioned. He definitely didn't have any part of it.

"You somehow managed to teach her about running a magazine. I have no earthly idea how, seeing as though you were just as damned clueless. But congratulations . . . and good luck with your next one. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other in passing," Wilhelmina told him.

"Thank you, Wilhelmina. That's very big of you," Daniel said. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go check on Betty and the twins - I'm afraid of what Amanda's done to them . . ."

"With that girl, anything's possible," she rolled her eyes and almost smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, _that_ was an eventful day," Daniel commented, flopping on the sectional in the family room of their apartment.

"Good to be back?" Betty asked, snuggling next to him.

"Yeah . . . just stressful. I'd forgotten how much the three of them can get to you in one day," he joked. "And now Amanda's going to be family . . ."

"That has to be weird for you – I mean, dating Tyler was one thing, but now she'll be your sister-in-law," her eyes bugged out.

"You're not afraid something will happen with us again, are you?" Daniel questioned.

"What? No! Why – are you?" she accused.

"_God, no_, Betty! Are you crazy? Amanda never meant anything to me – not like that. We're friends," he assured her.

"Sorry, I just remember when you guys kept your fling from me and we didn't talk much around that time. The whole ex thing is just a little awkward," Betty explained.

"Not on my part – and I doubt Amanda feels that way either," he said. "By the way, I'm glad our children don't have any extra holes in them. What was she thinking, anyway?"

"I know - pierced ears on an infant?" she agreed. "Even Hilda would back me up on that one."

"Only because she has a daughter of her own now," Daniel replied. "I guess that can change your perspective on life.

"Yeah, and I'm really glad Isabella will get to grow up with her cousins," Betty sighed, happily.

"Since they're only a year apart, they should be pretty close to each other," Daniel agreed. "And if Tyler and Amanda have any, they'll have them, too."

"Do you seriously wish Amanda on any child?" Betty joked. "No, that was mean. I love her – but she's so irresponsible and spacey."

"Yeah, but maybe motherhood would change her. And Tyler seems to be pretty level-headed – well, aside from the whole drinking and shooting Wilhelmina thing . . ." Daniel pointed out.

"That's true. But what are we talking about – they just got engaged. Did you ever get in touch with him?" she asked.

"Yeah, turns out Amanda spilled the news before he had a chance to tell anyone. They had agreed to wait and have a big dinner tonight," he answered.

"That sounds like Amanda. But in her defense, what the hell was he thinking? No girl can go an entire day at work and not tell _someone_ her amazing news," Betty defended her friend. "And this is _Amanda_ – queen of gossip. Did he really believe she'd be able to keep a secret?"

"He obviously doesn't know her as well as we do," Daniel chuckled. "Anyway, we're still having dinner with them at Mom's – it's just being pushed back 'til tomorrow."

"Good. 'Cause I don't think I can move another inch right now," Betty replied.

"Are you sure you're up for all this? I can get things started and you can just come back when you've had more time to recover," he offered.

"No, Daniel, I'm okay," she insisted.

"Baby, we had the move and the kids and seeing our family and friends . . . I know you have to be really stressed out right now. I don't want to push you when you just recovered. Let me at least handle hiring the staff?" he tried to convince her.

"You're joking, right?" Betty smirked.

"No – what's wrong with me doing that?" Daniel asked.

"Ummm . . . how about the last assistant you hired before Amanda? 'Lexy like Sexy'" she reminded him. "I just think we both need to be there for that . . . Just don't worry about me, okay? I'm fine – I promise."

"Okay . . ." he said, unconvinced. But he didn't want to go into anymore. He already knew who'd win. "So since the decorators will be working on our space, Mom said we can use her office for the interviews."

"Good. That solves that issue. And we've already got the name – Smart & Sexy/S&S - and concept decided – intelligent people who also have a sense of fashion and sexiness to them . . . What about the font? I think it should be half-sophisticated and half-fun – you know, like the name," she threw out random thoughts and began to drag out her laptop.

Daniel immediately put it back.

"Let's think about this later, okay? C'mere," he pulled her down with him on the couch. "We can worry about all this tomorrow. Everett and Abby are asleep and right now, all I want is some quality time with my beautiful wife."

"That sounds nice," she looked up at him and smiled, coyly. "I still can't believe we're back here – everything's different, but still the same, you know?"

"Yeah . . . but change is definitely a good thing," he said, caressing her shoulder.

"It brought us together – so it has to be," she agreed and relaxed in his arms. "Did we eat dinner? I'm so exhausted, I can't even remember."

"No, baby. You want me to go get something?" Daniel offered.

"Not now – maybe later. I just wanna stay in your arms a little longer," she said and softly kissed him.

"I can do that," he grinned and kissed her again. "This is my favorite place."

"What – New York?" she wondered.

"No – you – anywhere with you," he clarified, toying with their intertwined fingers. "But . . . being back in New York . . . having you and Abby and Everett . . . our family and friends . . . no matter how chaotic it gets - that's perfection to me."

"I so glad you're happy," she turned to face him and stroked his jaw. "It's been two and a half years, but I still pinch myself sometimes, knowing I get to wake up to your smile . . . that we have these beautiful babies together and this life . . ."

"It's real – and it's the one thing that will never change," he vowed.

"Good," she captured his lips ardently and positioned herself on top of him. "So I was thinking for our first issue, do you think we could get Patrick Dempsey?"

"We're _making out _and you start fantasizing about _Patrick Dempsey?_ Thanks for the ego boost . . ." he pouted.

"No - babe – it has nothing to do with you," she started.

"Exactly," he replied.

"That's not what I mean. I was just thinking, you're dreamy . . . he's _McDreamy_ . . ." she attempted to explain.

"Much hotter, I get it," he sulked. Sometimes he wondered, as smart as she was how she could be so oblivious to his feelings.

"No – you've watched 'Grey's' before. They have that whole 'Mc' thing – McDreamy, McSteamy, McHottie, McYummy, McNasty . . . _That's_ what I meant. Besides, isn't the fact that I had you and Patrick Dempsey in the same thought, flattering? Of course, you're _much_ sexier . . ." she assured him, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his chest.

"I am?" he said, skeptically.

"Definitely," she grinned.

"Well, I think my mom mentioned once that she went to college with his publicist's father. Maybe she could pull some strings?" he suggested.

"Great," she said, her attention going back to kissing his chest and abs. "Hey, baby? What's this lump?"

"What lump?" he wondered.

"This lump – on your stomach. Have you noticed it before?" Betty asked.

"No . . . should I have?" he asked.

"It's pretty big – I think you need to have it looked at," she said, worriedly.

"You think it's serious?" he said.

"I hope not, but I don't want you to take any chances," Betty told him. "Have you been feeling okay, lately? You've been so worried about _me_ . . . I want you to be okay."

Daniel thought back through the past couple of weeks.

"I've been a little tired, but we both have, so I haven't really thought anything about it," he answered. "I guess I'll call tomorrow and make an appointment to be sure . . . Now, back to what you were doing before . . ."

Betty giggled and kissed him hard on mouth then undid his belt buckle before they heard crying on the baby monitor.

They both groaned.

"It's Abby," she reached over him and looked at the screen.

"And the joys of parenthood begin . . ." he complained as they got up.

Betty rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she affectionately patted his ass. "We'll make time, later – I promise."

He took her hand and they went upstairs to the nursery.

"Hey, pretty girl. Why are you so sad? Huh? Do you need your diaper changed?" Daniel said and checked it. "She's not wet . . ."

"Maybe she's hungry?" Betty took her and sat in the rocker and unfastened the cup on her feeding bra. "She won't latch on."

"I have _no idea _why not . . ." Daniel flirted as he stared at her breast. He knew it was a natural and normal thing, but _damn_ he loved the added benefits . . .

"Daniel, be serious – your daughter is _crying_ – this is not the time to think about sex!" Betty berated him.

"Sorry – I'm sorry, okay! I just got distracted – that's all I've gotten to see for seven weeks!" he excused. "Here, let me take her."

Betty begrudgingly handed the baby over to him.

"Come here, princess. Shh . . . Daddy's gonna make it alright . . ." he kissed her forehead as Abby continued to wail, and Everett woke up and chimed in. "Babe – she's got a fever."


	10. The Results

_Thank you all for reading and for your comments! Sorry I kept you in suspense for so long - here's the next chapter . . . :)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five hours into sitting in the ER waiting to see the pediatrician on call, Daniel was going insane. He couldn't believe there weren't enough doctors that one of them could help his child.

"Excuse me, but my family paid for the cardiology ward of this hospital. I expect to be treated with more respect than waiting five hours in a crowded waiting room while my daughter seems to be getting sicker by the minute!" Daniel complained to the receptionist.

"Mr. Meade, I realize your family is a big contributor to our hospital, but we run our triage based on who is worse off – not on how much money they have. Now please have a seat and we will call you when a doctor is available," the woman told him.

If that didn't make him feel like the scum of the earth, he didn't know what would. If Betty were there, she'd give him that look – the look that portrayed how disappointed she was in him. He'd seen it too many times since he'd known her and he never got used to it. Using his money and power to get in the front of the line of fifty other sick people . . . All he wanted was to figure out what was wrong with his daughter. He hated hearing her cry, knowing she was trying to tell him something and yet he couldn't help her.

Another hour and three bags of Flipz later, he finally got Abby in to see a pediatrician.

"Looks to me like an ear infection. It's common among babies. I'll prescribe some antibiotics and she should be fine in a few days," the doctor said.

"When we were in the waiting room all that time, I noticed she had a lump on her head. Is that anything to be concerned about?" Daniel wondered.

The doctor examined Abby's head.

"I wouldn't be too worried about it. Infants' heads have soft spots . . . bumps . . . you probably just didn't realize it was there, before," he explained.

"My daughter's head has always been perfectly round," Daniel argued.

"Trust me, Daniel. It's nothing to worry about," the doctor assured him.

Daniel nodded.

"Could you tell me if this lump on my stomach is anything serious?" he asked, while he was there.

The doctor examined it.

"It appears to be just below the skin and isn't hard. I think it's probably a benign cyst, but without further testing, I can't say for sure," he told him.

"Good. Thank you," Daniel said before leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week went by and Daniel's lump was exactly what the ER doctor had said. Abby's infection cleared up, however, rashes appeared on her body and she developed unexplainable bruises. She was still very fussy, when she used to be a really quiet baby for the most part.

Daniel and Betty had finished hiring the staff for their magazine, and hoped they had made the right choices. It was hard to focus when all they could really think about was their daughter's health. The twins' checkup was that Friday afternoon, so they decided to ask about her condition then instead of making yet another sleepless trip to the emergency room.

"I will have to get the blood tests back to confirm it, but from what I'm seeing, it looks like Abby has leukemia," Dr. Peters informed them.

"What? This can't be happening. She was so healthy when she was born . . . sh-she can't –" Betty stuttered.

It took Daniel a little longer to process the news.

"Our d-daughter has c-cancer – our infant daughter has cancer? She's too young! How can she –" he trailed off unable to speak.

"I realize this is a lot to take in and that Abby is very young and small, but it _can_ be treatable. The odds of her survival are a lot better than they were thirty years ago. Pending the results that I put a rush on, I'd like to refer you to a pediatric oncologist, Dr. Mendes. She's one of the best in the country and will guide you through Abby's treatment process and answer any questions you might have," the doctor said. "I'm very sorry."

"Thank you," they both told her and took Abby and Everett home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's almost 5:00PM – there's no point in going back to the office. I just wish we'd get a call with the results," Daniel said, frustrated.

"She said she'd let us know before 5:00PM – why don't you try calling? I need to go see if Abby and Everett feel like eating," Betty said and gave him a hug.

He could tell how hard she was trying not to cry.

"Hey . . . it'll be okay – no sense in getting all worked up until we know for sure, right?" he told her, only he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that the results would confirm Dr. Peters' diagnosis.

Betty nodded, meekly, and went upstairs.

After making the call, he sat on the sectional just staring into space, repeating Dr. Peters' words in his head. Abby had cancer. His daughter had cancer. His _baby_ girl had cancer. He was numb; he couldn't make himself do anything, think anything but those words. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Somebody misses her daddy," Betty said, putting Abby in his arms.

He took one look at his daughter and broke down.

"Daniel? Baby? Oh, god . . . So the tests were true?" she asked, sitting next to him, bewildered by his reaction.

He nodded, trying to catch his breath from crying.

"She has leukemia . . . acute non-lymphocytic leukemia . . . They, uh . . . they want to admit her to the hospital tomorrow morning . . . explain everything . . . start some type of treatment," he sobbed, kissing the top of Abby's head.

"_Oh my god . . ._ No! No – this can't be happening – not now – not when we're just starting our lives, our new family . . ." Betty began to blubber, clinging to her husband and daughter.

They stayed that way so long, he couldn't remember. It wasn't until Everett cried that they went back to reality.

"I'll go check on him," Daniel sniffed, giving Abby to Betty.

As he rocked him in the chair he felt so grateful to have one healthy child, but so angry and unlucky to have something so horrible happen to his other child.

"What are we going to do, buddy? Daddy doesn't know what to do . . ." he softly wept as he held Everett in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel walked back downstairs after Everett had fallen asleep to find Abby in the pack-n-play's bassinette and Betty in the kitchen, flour and eggs all over the place.

"Have you seen the cocoa powder? I know I put it somewhere . . ." she asked, nervously searching for it.

"Let me guess - brownies?" he assumed, handing her the tin that was right in front of her. "Betty, you don't have to do this – let me run down to the bakery and get some."

"No - I already started them – I-I need to make them – I- I –" she burst into tears.

He immediately took her in his arms.

"It's okay – it'll be okay. We've made it this far, right?" he tried to soothe her.

She nodded.

"Let's clean this up, and I'll go get us some dinner and as many brownies as you think you can eat," he offered.

"Thank you," she hugged him, sniffling. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"It's a gift, what can I say?" he joked, attempting to lighten the mood for both of them.

Betty giggled through her tears.

"Italian?" she suggested.

"Now who's making whom feel better?" he raised his eyebrow.

"We're a team, right?" she shrugged and took his hand. "I'll call Angelo's so it'll be ready when you pick it up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You awake?" Betty asked at two in the morning.

"Yeah," Daniel said. "How did you guess?"

"You keep tossing and turning," she answered.

"I'm sorry . . ." he apologized. He couldn't stop thinking about Abby and the next day . . . the future . . .

She turned toward him, propping her head up on her elbow.

"It's okay – I couldn't sleep either," she admitted. "I keep picturing the worst scenarios every time I close my eyes. Our little girl . . . our baby . . . she could die, Daniel."

"We don't know that yet, Betty. Cancer doesn't always indicate a death sentence," he argued, trying to convince himself as well.

"It was for my mom . . ." Betty maintained. "She got the news and s-she was gone a few years later . . . I used to think about her every hour of every day. Now I barely think of her – mostly on holidays, birthdays . . . What if that happens with our child? What if she dies – what if I forget how it feels when I hold her . . . or the way she coos when she's happy? What if we move on with our lives and it's like she never existed?"

"Just because the times you think about your mom have decreased, doesn't mean you love her any less – it's the same with my dad," he assured her. "And Abby? I remember when I cut the cord and the doctor placed my daughter in my arms for the first time . . . No matter _what_ happens, I will never _ever_ forget that or a million other moments – and neither will you. But we're not there yet – we're not even close. There's still hope and I'm going to hold onto that."

"You're right, I can't believe I'm even thinking like this . . . I-I'm a horrible mother . . ." she sniffled.

"No – Betty, you're an amazing mother," he insisted. "You're just terrified . . . So am I. But we have to be strong – for both of our children. They need us. Abby needs us. She's too little to fight this on her own – and I intend to fight like hell."

"Me, too," Betty agreed. "Daniel?"

"Yeah?" he said.

"Will you hold me 'til I fall back asleep?" she asked.

"Sure, baby . . . I think we both need it right now," Daniel told her, taking her tightly but lovingly in his arms while they slowly drifted back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So the best chance Abby has is a bone marrow transplant and Everett as her donor?" Daniel reiterated the information the oncologist gave them as they sat in her hospital room. "I don't know – I want us to get tested first – then my mom, your dad, Alexis, Hilda . . . I just don't want to put Everett through all of this."

"But Daniel, Dr. Mendes said Everett was Abby's best shot at surviving. Siblings – especially twin siblings are always the best match. Other family members are a last resort," Betty explained.

"And what if we go through with this? What if Everett's a perfect match and we go through with the transplant and he develops some sort of infection? What then? What if we lose _both_ of them? Then what? Could you live with yourself, Betty? I know_ I_ couldn't," he argued.

"Daniel, bone marrow transplants aren't like organ transplants. The risks are very minimal – I looked it up online. Even the chance of getting an infection is next to nothing. We _have_ to do this! For Abby . . . for our family . . ." she begged him to see reason.

Daniel shook his head.

"Start her on chemo . . . give her radiation . . . but don't take our son away, too! It's not fair to him. It's bad enough that Abby has to go through this. Don't make Everett suffer, too!" he insisted.

"I'm not trying to – he won't even feel a thing! The doctors would put him under anesthesia and he'd be back out in a couple of hours. The only way he'll suffer is if we _don't_ do this! If he grows up knowing he lost his sister because you wouldn't let him help her – how could you live with _that_, Daniel?" she countered.

"I-I can't do this – I can't deal with this right now!" he snapped, running his fingers through his hair.

"We have to make a decision, Daniel – soon! Our daughter is dying – we have to do something!" she pleaded.

He nodded. He knew they had to – he knew he couldn't put it off much longer, but he needed just a few more hours to thoroughly process the facts.

"I'm going to go pick up Everett from the nanny. I'll see you at home?" he said.

"No – I'm staying. I'm not leaving Abby here alone in a strange place. She needs to know someone's with her – that we didn't abandon her. I've read way too many stories about sick children and hospitals and not enough staff and – and I can't do it – she needs me," Betty insisted, tears streaming down her face.

"Okay. Don't worry – I get it. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, baby. I love you so much . . ." he comforted his wife the best he could. "I'll come back tomorrow morning so you can shower, spend some time with Everett, and maybe get some work done?"

"Okay," she said and kissed him as if she felt him slipping away.

"We'll get through this – I swear," he promised, resting his forehead against hers.

She half-smiled in acknowledgement.

He kissed his daughter goodbye and left, hoping the next day would bring him a better perspective.


End file.
